La prueba más grande
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Estando cerca terminar el instituto, Midorima y Takao se confiesan sus sentimientos correspondidos. Ante el desagrado de los padres del peliverde, un accidente ocurre y deja a Midorima invalido, sera suficiente el amor para superarlo todo? midotaka miyataka, mayuaka,(principales) murahimu aoki kagakuro (secundarias)
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autor: No soy dueña de los personajes de knb pero sí de esta historia.

Resumen:

Takao y Midorima se encuentran en tercer año de instituto, a unos meses del último torneo que jugaran juntos en la preparatoria. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar. Ellos lo saben pues deben de buscar sus caminos y aceptar las responsabilidades de adultos. Takao, la carrera y conseguir entrar a una universidad aceptable aunque realmente no sabe que le gusta aparte del basquet y Midorima, si tan solo pudiera permanecer a su lado.

Mientras Midorima sabe que tendrá que aceptar su cargo como heredero de su familia y las responsabilidades como tal. una carrera medica es lo seguro, en la mejor universidad. Sin embargo, esta enamorado de Takao, un chico.. ¿debería seguir el consejo de su mejor amigo e ir por Takao aunque solo sea por unso años antes de tener que casarse? }

Sin embargo, todos estas problemas serán simples piedras ante lo que el destino les depara: lo cual pondrá a prueba cuanto es verdad del amor que se tienen, cuanta es su lealtad y cuan más allá de lo físico va su conexión.

Por que quizás realmente no haya nadie mejor que Takao para Midorima y viceversa.

Amor, celos, la aceptación social, la venida de la adultez, Japon, una sociedad partida entre la liberalidad y lo conservador, posición social y una nueva forma de encontrar el amor. Porque el amor es mas que sonrisas y caricias es encontrar la felicidad aun en los problemas.

Pareja principal. Midotaka

Secundarias: Mayuaka, Murahimu kagakuro aoki

Mención de midoaka en el pasado muy ligero Y a futuro un poco de la nueva Miyataka

Hola; Esta historia fue pensada por una linda escena que presencie en una marcha del orgullo, espero que les guste y me acompañen. Ya les contaré cual es esa escena. Prometo final feliz pero ciertamente vamos a llorar juntos.

* * *

Primera prueba: ¿Cómo decirte que me gustas?

Era sin duda un día especial. O quizás era solo su percepción. Por alguna razón, Takao Kazunari sentía que el día de hoy no podría estar más iluminado. Y era extraño porque recién estaban a inicios de primavera. Y nada tenía que ver con Oh asa dijera que hoy la compatibilidad entre cáncer y escorpio fuera suprema. Sino que ello quería decir que podría torturar a su compañero de equipo de una manera bastante divertida y algo vengativa. Aún recuerda cómo es que lucharon tanto para encontrar el objeto de la suerte cuando Oh asa prácticamente les había dicho que su compatibilidad ese día era ínfima. Incluso secuestraron a Kuroko para solucionarlo. Aunque ganaron el partido del día, de igual manera no se salvaron de terminar enlodados… ¡pero que acertada podía ser Oha-sa! ese día quizás había ganado un poco de fe para con ella en Takao.

Comprendía que Midorima era alguien bastante directo de cuando se trata de cuidar su suerte, pero sin duda le duele un poco cuando este prácticamente le manda a ocultarse bajo una roca cuando Oh asa lo manda. En estos tres años como compañeros ya han sucedido demasiadas veces. Quizás con tantos años encima soportando su trato frío durante aquellos días debería haberse acostumbrado. Pero todo lo contrario, pues aunque de alguna manera era gracioso, poco a poco era algo doloroso después de todo sus sentimientos por Midorima habían crecido. Aun así sabía cómo divertirse torturándole, y viendo como prácticamente salía huyendo despavorido, solo para después recobrar la calma, pasar por todo los accidentes estúpidos que uno se pueda imaginar e ir en busca del _lucky item_

Pero claro, eran la luz y sombra de Shutoku; tenían partidos que jugar y entrenamientos que hacer y sin ambos no podían darse. Así que esos días eran de cacería de objetos de la suerte.

Este día era todo lo contrario, era uno de esos días en los que Midorima estaba complacido de tenerlo a su lado, incluso se acercaba demasiado, violando su espacio personal de manera sospechosa. Por tanto eran días en los que Takao obtiene su dulce venganza, por lo cual intenta escapar de él solo para que este le persiga.

Haría exactamente lo mismo, solo que al finalizar el día le confesaría su sentir.

Y es que desde ya hace unos meses sentía que este sentimiento asfixiante no podía dejarle en paz. Quizás debería dejar para después del último _interhig_ que jugarían e intentar ser al fin campeones.

El año pasado quedaron como subcampeones así que no estaban felices con ello. Sobre todo porque los campeones volvieron a ser el rakuzan. Y puede que para Midorima sea fastidioso el perder contra Akashi pero era bastante claro que ya no era una mala rivalidad. Y es que después de ese _Sky shoot_ entre ambos hace dos años se habían hecho más cercanos. Cuando volvió a hacer el sky shoot con Midorima contra Akashi no fue lo mismo. Akashi le observó con superioridad. Y el público conversaba acerca del perfecto movimiento entre Akashi y Midorima. Finalmente no pudieron vencerle. Pero tanto Akashi como Midorima se dieron la mano y conversaron por un largo tiempo. Incluso la ex manager de la _kiseki no sedai_ hizo que todos se reunieran para la foto. Porque evidentemente los primeros puesto pertenecían a los miembros de la generación de los milagros. Todos ellos irían a las mejores universidades con club de básquet. Aomine incluso ya estaba convocado para un club de básquet profesional.

Al parecer los malos roces entre los ex miembros de la generación milagrosa habían terminado. Sabía que Shin –chan seguirá con el básquet pero aun este no sabía si seguirlo profesionalmente. Todos los miembros de la kiseki no sedai tenían esa ventana abierta, pero la decisión no estaba plenamente tomado salvo por Aomine Daiki.

Takao mismo no quería aun decidir, aunque debería hacerlo prontamente. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a ingresar a la universidad con ayuda de una beca deportiva, pues si por sus notas fuera realmente no tenía posibilidades de ingresar a una buena universidad. Por el contrario, Midorima podía postular a cualquier universidad inclusive a la de Tokio. Por ello mismo, sin importar si su compatibilidad quedaba en cero estaba decidido a hoy confesarle que le gustaba. Ya que muy probablemente no terminarían en la misma universidad.

Nunca realmente se había reconocido como homosexual o bisexual, quizás porque esas vidas alternas no te las enseñan con facilidad sino hasta la preparatoria, y ello solo porque en Estados Unidos es un tema muy abierto y Japón evidentemente tiene que mencionar el tema a sus alumnos. Sabía de amigos que si lo eran abiertamente como Himuto Tatsuya que salía con Murasakibara por increíble que parezca.

Pero él no entendía muy bien todo ello. Particularmente no le parecían agradables o desagradables las mujeres u hombres. Era simplemente que se había centrado en estar al lado de Midorima que desemboco en estos extraños sentimientos.

Por supuesto, entendía que eso no sería suficiente. A eso solo se le llamaría compañerismo o admiración. La verdad es que a pesar de sonar vergonzoso y que de al principio hacía una mueca de asco imaginarse besando a Midorima le resultaba más natural que pensar en besar a cualquier otro ser humano. Lo cual le dejó aterrado.

Espera un eminente rechazo del peliverde. Pero aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, una leve llama de esperanza aún permanecía encendida ¿Por qué?

Quizás era por las ligeras miradas que a veces Midorima le dedicaba o por las mejillas sonrojadas que a veces había descubierto en él mientras ambos se cambiaban de ropa en el vestuario de los gimnasios.

Quizás… solo un quizás le da valor.

Tampoco podía olvidarse de esas pequeñas aventuras juntos; las sonrisas que le sacaba o como este, aunque a regañadientes, le prestaba sus perfectos y ordenados apuntes para estudiar.

Realmente sentía que aún le quedaba un poco de esperanza, existía una mínima posibilidad que esos detalles que Midorima tenía consigo pudieran representar que había algo más que un fuerte compañerismo venido a amistad.

Su celular timbra, aún es muy temprano, es Midorima como lo supuso. Hoy a apenas abrió los ojos encendió el programa radial de Oha Asa así que como abrió su blog informativo. Cuando supo que hoy sería el día de perfecta compatibilidad entre cáncer y escorpio se puso de pie e ingresó a darse una ducha mucho más temprano de lo usual.

Aun sin responder la llamada baja al primer piso de su casa. Como supuso su madre ya está preparando el desayuno.

— ¿No es demasiado temprano, Kazu-chan?

Este solo ríe divertido.

—Lo que hace el amor en los jóvenes —suspira ella con una sonrisa.

Su madres es una mujer muy preceptiva: cuando le confesó sus dudas acerca de sus sentimientos ella no armo un escandalo sino todo lo contrario, con una sonrisa condescendiente le dijo "La verdad es que ya lo sabía. Solo debo mirar tus ojos cuando hablas de ese tal Shin-chan" Takao se sorprendió por ello. Quería decir que efectivamente sus sentimientos iban más allá de una mera amistad.

—Hoy la compatibilidad de cáncer y escorpio es la numero uno.

—Ohh cierto desde que sales con ese chico nos hemos vuelto los numero uno en saber el zodiaco y las predicciones de oha –sa —rio divertida.

—Bueno, Kazu-chan, debo alistarme para el trabajo. Tu querida madre—se señaló así misma—También escuchó el programa hoy así que supuso que te levantarías mucho más temprano de lo usual. Tu obento está listo así como tu desayuno. Apresúrate que seguramente Shin-chan ya está por llegar.

Takao asiente rápidamente. En la mesa está dispuesto todo su tradicional almuerzo. Su madre es una mujer muy luchadora que a la muerte de su padre lo saco sola adelante sin ninguna queja o reparo y sin descuidar el dedicarle su cariño cuando tenía tiempo. Les gustaba pasar las tardes de los domingos juntos. Y fue por ello mismo que ella comenzó a notar que su hijo pensaba fuertemente en alguien más. Era ese momento en que una madre se dice a sí misma "Oh no… ya llego quién robe a mi hijo"

Takao toma su bento luego de tomar su desayuno y se apresura en salir. Agarra la caretilla y se encamina a la escuela. Hoy no va a pasar por Shin-chan, pues es parte de su venganza y preparativo para decirle lo que siente. Después de todo, Takao tiene sus propias maneras de declararse.

Midorima no tarda en llegar a la casa de Takao incluso parece haber llegado en un taxi. Le urge tener a su lado a Takao después de todo Oh asa recomendó que si quería elevar su suerte debería permanecer al lado de un escorpio todo el día de ser posible. El pelinegro era su compañero y aunque no lo dijera abiertamente su amigo, uno de los mejores después de Akashi. Y es que había cosas que a Takao no podía contarle pero que por necesidad de compartirlas le había tenido que contar a Akashi.

—Buenos días, señora.

La madre de Takao sonríe suavemente al ver al peliverde con un ligero sonrojo por lo cual se alegra internamente pro su hijo. Sabe que si bien su país se está aperturando, este tipo de relaciones aún es muy difícil y si encima de ello fuera un amor no correspondido su hijo sufría demasiado. Ella adora a su bebe y no quiere verle sufrir. Ver esa mirada en el joven peliverde, ver su porte y firmeza, su seriedad hace que se sienta orgullosa de los gustos de su hijo y de ella misma. Su hijo ama a un joven con futuro, un joven que tiene buenos sentimientos además.

—Lamento informarte, Shintaro-kun que mi hijo ya se marchó a la escuela-dice ella con una sonrisa

Cuando ve la expresión enojada pero cómica del peliverde con una pizca de pánico pro no obedecer el horóscopo tuvo ganas de reír estruendosamente pero se calma

—Gracias por la información. Lamento interrumpirla—Da una ligera reverencia.

—No, para nada. Shintaro-kun, pero si te das prisa seguro lo alcanzas.

El ligero brillo en la mirada verde le hace suspirar por el amor juvenil.

Midorima sale apresurado y para otro taxi; por lo cual ella también supone que seguramente el joven es de buena posición económica.

Después de todo, la escuela a la que va su hijo es de un nivel clase media clase alta. Ella ha trabajado muy duro para que su hijo tenga una buena educación.

Aun así que Midorima sea de clase alta le preocupa pues puede ser que sea heredero de alguna familia respetable. Y en ese caso, tendría que obedecer lo que sus padres le impongan como futuro. Se lamenta internamente y se prepara mentalmente por si tiene que consolar a su pequeño halcón.

Midorima observa las calles pasar mientras el taxi se dirige sin parar hacia su escuela. Seguramente Takao ya se encuentra en ella o está por llegar. Sonríe al pensar en él. Nunca le había dicho lo importante que se volvió en estos últimos años, cuanto su voz y sus impertinencias habían contribuido a hacerle feliz. Y cuanto bochorno le daba verle semi desnudo en los vestuarios. Se sintió ridículo la primera vez que su mirada se detuvo demasiado en la piel de la espalda de Takao. Se supone que esos calores eran parte de los seres humanos y que se debían de controlar, pero también se suponía que debía sentirse así por una mujer.

No fue tan sorprendente el hecho de que sea por un hombre pues se había sentido así de confundido en la secundaria por Akashi aunque nunca había llegado a más. Pero ahora y... ¿por qué Takao?

Muy dentro de sí aceptó que su amistad era especial, que por el chico no había quedado en depresión en las derrotas y que las victorias eran más dulces a su lado; además que esa terquedad, poder mantenerse a su lado a pesar de sus particularidades le enternecían. Pero de ahí a desearle... aquello le dio vergüenza y miedo. Lo que sintió por Akashi fue algo tierno e infantil, venido de la amistad y de las aficiones compartidas pero creyó que también se debía a que eran jovencitos. Ahora estaban a punto de decidir sus vidas y no necesitaba este tipo de sentimientos. Tiene suficiente con no tener idea de qué camino tomar, que sus padres le presionen por una carrera médica y que deba ir a citas convenidas con hijas de sus conocidos.

Era ese tipo de cosas que quizás Takao no podría comprender, eran ese tipo de cosas que Akashi escuchaba con paciencia las tardes que se reunían. Pues el pelirrojo pasaba por la misma miseria.

Flashback

—Shintaro

—Dime

El peliverde mantenía su mirada fija en el tablero de ajedrez, intentando que su capacidad se expanda y pueda mirar a través de las jugadas de Akashi. Sin embargo, este parecía inusualmente distraído.

— ¿Eres homosexual verdad?

La frialdad y normalidad con la que le dijo aquella pregunta, que más parecía una afirmación, le hizo atorarse con su propia saliva y empezar a toser como idiota. Sus labios no se abrían, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas. El pelirrojo sonreía bastante entretenido.

—Como... porque...

—No lo niegues.

Midorima no supo si sentirse ofendido, humillado. Akashi no parecía querer ofenderlo

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó intentando recomponer su postura, acomendándose los lentes.

—Bien. Quizás no quieras escucharlo.

—Dímelo—exigió. Si era tan obvio quería saberlo pues no quería ser humillado por ello.

—Primero: te aseguro que no tengo ningún problema al respecto. Sigues siendo mi buen amigo.

—Solo dilo

Akashi sonrió más ampliamente. Aquello empezó a asustarle.

—Shintaro, no eres muy disimulado con tus celos o tus miradas a la persona que te gusta. Yo fui quien te gustaba en la secundaria.

Con aquellas palabras el peliverde simplemente quería correr cual cobarde sin importarle algo el honor o su masculinidad puesta en duda. Después de todo para Midorima el temita de ser homosexual aún no se desligaba de ser "menos" hombre ante los otros para esa charla.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta. De hecho me halaga

La forma en la que se enalteció y su naturaleza en saberse amado, le molestó pero a la vez le relajó. Después de todo era Akashi, el emperador de todos ellos, le parecía que para él, que hombres y mujeres le adoren era algo evidente.

—Lo confirme porque estas interesado en tu compañero.

Midorima se puso de pie y empezó a andar sin saber que responder, sus mejillas ardían y se sentía rabioso por ello. Se encontraban en la residencia de Tokio de Akashi por lo cual se encontraban casi solos así que podía despotricar contra sí mismo toda lo vergonzoso que sucedía en sí mismo.

—Lo noté cuando jugábamos. Lo miras cuando él no se percata. Puede que su ojo de halcón no lo note pero yo sí. Confías tanto en él como solo en alguien cercano y en alguien a quien quieres podrías hacerlo. Te gusta fastidiarle y te vez muy tranquilo a su lado.

—Akashi…—amenazó

—Creo que deberías de decírselo y disfrutarlo.

Realmente lo último no se lo esperaba. "Disfrutarlo" se sonrojó aún más ante aquellas palabras sueltas y sin tapujos.

—Sí, Shintaro, me refiero al plano sexual también.

— ¡Akashi!

—Estoy plenamente seguro que tú le gustas. ¿Por qué no sales con él? Después de todo solo te queda a lo mucho cinco años más de libertad.

Midorima desvío su mirada con sentimientos encontrados,

Akashi se acercó a él y a pesar de la diferencia de alturas le tomo del rostro.

—Te diría que ambos disfrutemos de nuestra sexualidad ya que somos amigos y sería lo natural como en la antigüedad, pero tú le quieres y yo quiero y deseo a alguien más

Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía vislumbrar los ojos de Akashi tan directamente, sus ojos rojos delataban tanta sinceridad y verdadero aprecio de amigos que le abrumó. No entendía como Akashi podía estar confesándole que era homosexual de aquella manera.

—Porque siento la misma inseguridad que tú. Soy y debo ser perfecto en todo. Y aunque esto sea normal en oros lados y en la clase social de Kazunari. En la nuestra no lo es. Ambos sabemos que deberemos encargarnos del negocio familiar. Y aunque tú no seas un noble como yo, sabes que deberás casarte y darle un heredero a tu familia. Hacer lo correcto.

Aquella tarde terminó con ambos sentados frente a la ventana en silencio, dándose calidez mutua. Hombro con hombro. No muchos de sus amigos entendían su carga social, pero ambos siempre se habían tenido para ello por eso habían congeniado tan pronto. Y ahora una carga más les era compartida. Akashi era el único que sabía con certeza que gustaba de Takao. ¿Debería seguir su consejo e intentar salir con él? ¿Pero no sería injusto para el pelinegro? Pero las parejas nunca duran, quizás no era necesario contarle más de lo necesario. Simplemente salir, ser pareja a escondidas hasta que llegue el momento de casarse y dejar ello como un buen recuerdo.

Fin del flashback

El taxi llegó a su escuela bastante rápido. Cuando entra en el salón de los casilleros, donde deja sus zapatos de calle nota que Takao aún no ha llegado. Al parecer el taxi tomó un desvío y llego más rápido que este. Mientras piensa en ello, un pelinegro entra corriendo hacia el salón y se planta ante él.

— ¡Es injusto si tomas un taxi, Shin-chan!—manifiesta con su voz chillona.

Quisiera reír tan libremente. Pero la irritación por gustarle su imagen desordenada, aquellos cabellos no tan cortos, cortados a la moda totalmente revueltos, su fleco pegado a su frente, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el ejercicio, no le deja en paz. Cierra con fuerza su propio casillero.

— ¡Bakao! Se supone que hoy debías de recogerme. Ni siquiera me respondiste el teléfono… si nos va mal en las practicas será tu culpa.

Error, se acercó demasiado a Takao. Su dedo en el pecho de este le avergüenza. Desvía su mirada y un silencio crece entre ellos. Se vuelve incómodo. Sin darse cuenta se queda mirando la insignia de Takao de "3" y recuerda que ambos están en tercer año. Muy pronto deberán separarse, aquello le cuesta digerir.

— ¿Shin-han?

—Deberías de llamarme por mi nombre.

— ¿Eh?

—No somos amigos de infancia.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Nada—reniega. Escuchar el "Shin-chan" hace que lo que siente sea doloroso.

Se retira y pronto escucha como Takao cambia sus zapatos y cierra su casillero para seguirle el paso. Siempre ligeramente detrás de él o a su lado, pero siempre tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo. Takao ha estado a su lado estos últimos años y quisiera sentirle mucho más cerca. ¿Estos sentimientos serán duraderos? ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse a perderle como amigo? Aunque de todas maneras va a perderle. ¿No sería mejor aprovechar el tiempo?

Se da la vuelta de forma inesperada tanto para su parte racional como para el pelinegro. No hay nadie aun en este salón. Es muy temprano. Sin embargo, sabe que dentro de poco llegaran los estudiantes en manada, preocupados porque les cierren la puerta del salón en sus narices. Aun así, no importa. Nada lo hace: ni algo tan insignificante como el suave viento que les cala los huesos, ni la mirada confusa del otro, ni que sus padres quieran conseguirle una prometida antes de la universidad. Solo va a seguir el consejo de Akashi pues ¿cuándo el emperador se ha equivocado Hoy quiere confiar en los conejos de su antiguo capitán, hoy va a darle toda la razón sin cuestionarle, va a obedecerle: Así que, Toma a Takao del mentón, sabe que el otro está a punto de correr o huir o separarse por lo bizarro de la escena. No importa Takao tampoco; solo que quiere sentirle aún más cerca de lo que su compañerismo los mantiene.

Le besa, encaja sus labios de manera torpe pues nunca ha besado a nadie…siempre tan dedicado al estudio, a su admiración por su ex capitán y al básquet, esa siempre fue su compañía y a la vez su soledad.

Ahí están, ambos mirándose a los ojos, con los labios rozándose. Toma de los brazos a Takao y le acerca hacia sí. Ve como Takao parpadea confundido pero luego entrecierra los ojos. Midorima también lo hace. Se dejan llevar por la suavidad y calidez de los labios del otro y por la temperatura elevada de sus cuerpos en contraste con el viento frío. Sera por esa diferencia que ambos tiemblan…quizás.

Son jóvenes y sus corazones laten con tanto entusiasmo. La naturaleza les guía y la mano de Midorima suelta sus brazos, se abrazan levemente. Nunca le había hecho y no saben cómo acomodar sus brazos en el cuerpo del otro, pero sus cuerpos presa de ese placer les guía y finalmente las manos de Takao terminan en su pecho y las del peliverde en la cadera del otro. Se siente bien. Ambos sienten que sus cuerpos pueden conectarse como cuando juegan.

Midorima recuerda un poco el beso de una película así que mueve sus labios levemente. Le gusta lo que siente ante el roce. Desliza su lengua entre los labios de Takao y este los abre. Se topa con la lengua de este y la roza con insistencia. La lengua del otro le acaricia, por lo que juegan divertidos y extrañados por esto que es nuevo para sus cuerpos y sus mentes.

Sin embargo, la magia y el silencio se rompen cuando la manada de alumnos se escucha cada vez más cerca. Se separan y sin saber que decir simplemente Takao toma de su brazo y lo jala fuera del salón hacía su aula de estudios. Antes de recibir el regaño del profesor, ambos llegan.

No se dicen nada, pero Takao siente que realmente Oha asa, como siempre, ha sido acertada. Hoy es el mejor día para cáncer y escorpio. Se siente feliz, confundido, anhelante de que llegue el receso.

Midorima observa sus manos, su respiración es acelerada. Siente como si hubiese vuelto a ser un niño rebelde que se escapa de su casa solo para sentir esa adrenalina que su vida monótona no le permite. Ahora recuerda, empezó a jugar básquet por ello. Le fascina el básquet por la emoción que siente. Le gusto Akashi por sentirse comprendido y por qué era su rival por la emoción de serlo; conforme a todo ello hoy está enamorado de Takao porque todo su ser es un riego, es una tentación y es un acto de rebeldía contra su familia y la sociedad el amarlo.

Sin embargo, ambos no saben que ese pequeño fuego de amor que se ha encendido hoy es joven y puro; que aunque ambos sepan que el frío viento de los problemas intentara apagarlo, no es solo la sociedad, su familia, su posición social o los deberes como futuros adultos los que intentaran separarlos; es algo imprevisto, que realmente será una prueba para saber si esa fidelidad de Takao y su amor incondicional es real y pleno. Si ambos cuerpos jóvenes serán capaces de serle fiel al otro más allá del deseo por el otro. A Midorima le queda mucho más que enfrentar que su familia, sus sueños. Deberá enfrentarse a su propia persona y sus propias incapacidades futuras.

Pero mientras tanto, ambos saborean ese delicioso sabor que aún les queda de regusto en los labios.

* * *

Si bien habrá otras parejas, las ya mencionadas. No habrá tanto conflicto por ese lado salvo por el miyataka. Akashi aqui es un amor que quedó en el pasado y que ahora se quieren mucho como amigos. Su amistad es un factor muy importante en la historia. La pareja central será midotaka. Cuéntenme que les pareció, sugerencias proyecciones!

Próxima actualización: 11 o 12 de noviembre. Será semanal hasta que avise otra cosa.

para los que siguen mi fanfic: Pasados presentes y futuros, no olvidar que su actualización es el lunes 9 de noviembre.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando nuestro amor no es aceptado.

Disclaimer: kuroko no basquet no me pertenece, pero sí la historia.

Hola, chicos y chicas pues con este capitulo iniciamos con la verdadera historia, el nudo principal a afrontar para nuestros personajes. Me demoré en actualizar pues debía hacer algunas investigaciones. Espero les guste y dejénme sus comentarios... cuan fuerte creen que es el amor entre ellos?

La proxima actualización será en una semana. Ahora sí con seguridad.

* * *

Segunda prueba: ¿Cómo decirle a mi padre que no quiero una prometida?

—Es un gusto haberla conocido. — susurra un joven pelirrojo con el cabello echado atrás y el perfecto traje que ensalza su piel blanca y su cuerpo ligero.

La muchacha castaña, típica señorita de sociedad japonesa lleva puesto un sutil kimono esmeralda de carísima seda, en sus cabellos una peineta dorada hace juego con sus chinelas. Ella se siente tan afortunada de al menos haber tenido una pequeña conversación en esta enorme recepción de gala en los jardines de la mansión Akashi. Y es que una nueva alianza entre esta noble familia y la de la muchacha se ha dado.

Ambos se dan una leve inclinación de respeto como despedida. Sei exhala fuertemente y se apoya en uno de los arbustos después de que la muchacha se marchó con sus primas entre risas cómplices.

—Quien pensaría ver a Akashi exhalando de esa impropia manera.

El pelirrojo da un respingo al notar que no está solo, pero al darse cuenta que se trata de Midorima se tranquiliza de nuevo.

—Shintaro...

—Es extraño verte suspirando de esa manera ¿tan desesperante era ella?

Akashi sonríe levemente, mueve sus manos negando tal hecho.

—No es de caballeros hablar de una dama a sus espaldas

Midorima se apoya junto a él. Y nuevamente sienten que desean contarse muchas cosas. Ambos están siendo presionados por sus respectivas familias a salir e invitar a jovencitas de la alta sociedad para ver si una unión puede darse. Por supuesto, sus padres, no esperan que se enamoren de ella. Ya que el amor puede ser un impedimento, solo esperan que puedan llevarse bien y que la señorita que sea escogida sea digna, buena esposa y por supuesto buena madre.

—¿Cómo te fue con Takao-kun?

Akashi observa detenidamente a su amigo, quiere saber que es lo que siente y si se encuentra tan confundido como él mismo. A Akashi le gusta alguien de su mismo sexo, que perteneció a su equipo y que ahora cursa en la universidad de Tokio en la facultad de ingenería.

—Es complicado.

Las pestañas de Midorima baten ligeramente. Akaashi se muerde el labio inferior.

—No lo hagas, Shintaro. No te enamores más que será doloroso.

Midorima quisiera poder reírse de sus palabras, burlarse de estas, pero al recordar el beso que robo de los labios de su compañero le hace entender que si quería seguir con su perfecta vida no debió haberle besado.

Cuando llego el receso, por primera vez entre ambos hubo silencio, absoluto silencio. No supieron cómo expresarse. Cuando casi estuvo por finalizar el receso, fue Takao quien esta vez se aferró a su cuello y le beso.

—No entiendo cómo me llegó a gustar un tsundere como tú, pero no me quejo—sonrío de esa manera tan espontanea, tan limpia.

Midorima quiso sostenerle entre sus brazos, pero no se atrevió; solo respondió ligeramente a la sonrisa del otro.

—Tampoco entiendo cómo es que me gustas, BAKAO.

Su mohín, su forma de morderse su labio. Lo deseó tanto. Parecía que toda esta represión hormonal gracias a su concentración en el juego y en sus estudios se empezaba a liberar. Sentía necesidad de volver a besarlo.

—Bueno, creo que no será tan malo tenerte como novio, Shin-chan.

La forma tan natural de hablar, como si la relación entre dos hombres se viera por todos lados le hizo estremecerse. Takao habló seriamente. Y a pesar de mostrarse tan descarado sabía que decirle aquello le había costado, pues sentía miedo de ser rechazado.

—Oye, Shin-chan , no creerás que estos besos son sin un compromiso ehh—bromeó mientras se apegaba a Midorima.

—¿Novios eh?

Takao rio con picardía. Se acercó a Midorima y le susurró en su oído:

—No sabía que a Shin-chan le gustaba las relaciones a escondidas,

Incluso creyó que Takao se puso a cantar una canción al respecto, en su oído. Quizás debería dedicarse al canto, y es que esa sensación de poder controlarle con esa voz susurrante no podía ser solo porque se la cantara a él.

A veces Takao parecía no tomarse los temas en serio, pero el peli verde podía notar que realmente quería que le confirmara lo que eran. Quería saber si sus sentimientos eran tomados en serio y no era un experimento para el prodigio de la generación de los milagros.

—Escucha, Takao, no eres un experimento—habló con firmeza, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sí, es cierto, moría de vergüenza y quería desviar la mirada, quería negar como usalmente hace con respecto a sus afectos, pero sabía que Takao lo necesitaba—Simplemente que no creo que sea correcto por ahora …

El pelinegro cubrió sus labios con su propia mano. Su mirada le dejó cautivado. Observar esos ojos azules metálicos era como un pasaporte al limbo. No podía simplemente hacer o decir al respecto.

—Lo entiendo, creme. Sé que no estamos en America. Simplemente que quisiera gritarlo ¿Por qué debemos de escondernos?

Los ojos de Takao temblaron. Sus puños se apretaron de impotencia como cuando perdieron. Midorima le tomo de las manos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, sus miradas chocaron. Ambos habían perdido la frialdad, ninguno podía simplemente quedarse quieto si observaba al otro a punto de caer.

—Se lo diré a mis padres cuando sea el momento—tragó— nunca rompo una promesa'nanodayo.

Takao sonrió. Midorima creía que podría observar siempre su sonrisa. Y tuvo miedo, el gran Midorima Shintaro tenía miedo. ¿Cómo seguir? ¿Tendrían que vivir así siempre? ¿Besándose en las azoteas cuando no haya nadie? ¿O simplemente enfrentarlo todo? Sus padres eran realmente muy tradicionalistas.

Volvió al presente y observó a Akashi, quien espera una respuesta que le tranquilice. Su rostro debió decirlo todo pues Akashi solo sonríe resignado. La respuesta que quiere escuchar no vendrá de los labios de su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo sabe que para su amigo ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Así que ya es muy tarde ¿eh?

Aprieta sus puños, Midorima no puede creer que esa expresión de derrota este dibujada en toda la postura corporal de su amigo.

—Te envidio. Realmente lo hago. Tú puedes mandar al demonio todo. Empezar de cero y si tienes el valor suficiente seguir con ese chico. Yo no puedo hacer algo así.

—Tampoco es tan fácil para mí.

Ambos quedaron quietos. Midorima se acerca su amigo y le rodea con sus brazos en silencio. Entendió bien los sentimientos amargos del corazón de Akashi, quisiera serle de más apoyo, pero él mismo se siente confundido.

La fiesta terminó y un auto de la familia Akashi le llevó hasta su hogar. Su madre estaba esperándole en la sala.

Su hogar es amplio, por algunos considerados una pequeña mansión. Toda la gloria que han tenido en los hospitales fundados por sus abuelos está impregnado en cada pared y cada comodidad.

—Tu hermana y padre están durmiendo, pero yo quería escuchar que tal te fue.

Su madre no era una mala mujer. Es decir, siempre hizo lo que su familia y la sociedad consideró correcto. Estudió una carrera exitosa, obstetricia, fue brillante, femenina, elegante, de gustos refinados, toda una señorita; sostuvo pocas relaciones amorosas y contrajo matrimonio con un buen hombre agradable y refinado, inteligente, medico; le dio dos hijos perfectos, un hombre y una mujer. Eran una familia adinerada perfecta en la sociedad.

—Nada importante.

Desea irse a su habitación rápidamente. Desde que vio a su madre esperándole en el sofá, supo que le esperaba comentarios desatinados e incomodos.

—Shintaro, esta era la perfecta oportunidad para encontrar una chica encantadora-

—Madre, ya no hay muchas mujeres que piensen en casarse, menos en comprometerse tan jóvenes.

Su madre frunció el ceño sin perder su estudiada elegancia al escuchar esa respuesta.

—Hablas de esa muchachita...¿Momoi?

Su madre había atribuido que su desgana en comprometerse a una relación secreta con su antigua compañera.

Resopla lo más calmado que puede. De nuevo le invaden las ganas de dejar a su amdre con la palbra en la boca y simplemente retirarse a su habitación, hundirse en la lectura de un buen libro y luego mandar un mensaje al vago de Takao para recordarle que debe de cumplir con su tarea.

—Madre, usted sabe que ella es una buena amiga.

—Mírame, hijo.

Midorima no pudo rehuir a la orden, así que levanta su mirada y la efrenta. Aquella mirada tan dura como suya propia.

—¿Te gusta alguien verdad?

La expresión de asombro de su madre le confirmó que así era. Su madre había podido ver en sus ojos brillantes que estaba enamorado, y que no era un sentimiento pasajero. Sin embargo, la mujer se pregunta: "¿Quién podía ser?" Solo había visto amigos alrededor de su hijo, excepto por Momoi, no le había conocido alguna mujer más a su alrededor. Entonces, debía de tratarse de ella con seguridad.

La mujer se giró rápidamente, se abrazó a sí misma y declaró,

—Quiero que veas a esa muchacha lo menos posible. Se ve que tiene educación, pero no es el tipo de mujer que quiero para ti. Sabes, hemos entablado una buena relación con el padre de Sei-chan: Vas a ir a los arreglos matrimoniales a los que irá Sei; ahí conocerás buenas chicas que están dispuestas a casarse. Espero que encuentres una pronto. Además quiero que comiences a asistir al trabajo de tu padre. Es nuestra clínica y debes de familiarizarte, que todos los trabajadores también lo hagan. Así llegara el momento en que enseñaras a tu hermana.

He ahí otro asunto en el que Midorima debe de discutir con su madre: la profesión. No le desagradaba la medicina y creía poder seguir estudiándolo, pero el básquet había influenciado tanto en su vida. Necesita del básquet tanto como de Takao. Y su madre quería que renunciara a ambos. ¿Cómo expresar que ambos eran parte esencial de su vida?

….

Como siempre, se encontraban entrenado aun después de que todos acabaran de hacerlo. Casi no había nadie en el instituto Shutoku, pero ello no era problema para Midorima y Takao, quienes aun con el cansancio extremo y los miembros adoloridos, seguían con su entrenamiento final.

Takao paso la pelota por entre sus piernas a cinco centímetros de un cono naranja; avanzó, lo movió lo más rápido que pudo y luego de ponerse en postura de lanzamiento, aun en el aire, se la pasó a Midorima. Sabía bien gracias a su visión que este ya se encontraba en posición de tiro. Conocía bien los hábitos de este como para saber en qué postura y exactamente desde que zona lanzaría. Sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo su finta no fue exactamente como la hubiera querido por lo cual ni bien la pelota salió de sus manos, supo con seguridad que esta no llegaría en buena posición a las manos de Midorima. Este pudo lanzar pero la pelota no encestó limpiamente.

—Perdón, mi culpa—se disculpó el pelinegro, acercándose a recoger la pelota.

Midorima suspiró cansado. Era Takao quien había pedido practicar el sky shoot, quizás deberían invertir ese tiempo en otra técnica, pero admitía que era la mejor que aún tenían.

—Supongo que Akashi te conoce mejor que yo...y realmente no puedo alcanzarle- sonrío – realmente es un genio.

Observó el semblante de su pareja; sabe perfectamente que este no esta conforme, que en realidad quería decir otra cosa.

—Takao, no mientas.

Este empezó a rebotar la pelota, su cuerpo está ligeramente encorvado, sus piernas flexionadas. Cuando miro hacia el frente, sus ojos pudieron vislumbrar casi todo el campo desde donde se encontraba.

—Shin-chan ¿quieres jugar un uno contra uno?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Solo desperdiciaremos tiempo. La copa de invierno está cerca por si no lo has notado.

Takao volvió a una postura normal después de aquellas palabras; pero continúa rebotando la pelota. Su expresión es ligeramente triste. Para y se queda observando la pelota como si quisiera detallarla. Tantos años con la pelota en las manos, manejándola a su gusto, sintiendo su rugosidad y su aroma…

—Lo he decidido, Shin-chan.

El peliverde siente miedo de lo que podrían ser las siguientes palabras del otro.

—Voy a volverme jugador profesional de básquet.

Aquello realmente le tomó por sorpresa. Todo su rostro muestra aquel sentimiento. Iba a perder a Takao.

—Sé que no puedo compararme a alguno de ustedes. Incluso Kuroko tiene sus armas invencibles….aunque no lo admita es un genio también. Sin embargo, si no existieran ustedes yo sería un jugador reconocido. Realmente les envidio.

Nuevamente la expresión de Midorima se alteró notablemente cuando esas palabras abandonaron los labios de su novio, su corazón ahora mismo latía demasiado fuerte.

—No los odio o algo parecido. Es una envidia sana. A pesar de todo, quiero seguir esforzándome y seguir creciendo en el juego. Y… voy a hacerlo. Mama ya me autorizó perseguir esa meta. Voy a ingresar a la universidad por medio de una beca deportiva. Debemos quedar este año también en una buena posición en la copa de invierno.

—Takao…

—No me digas nada. No quiero presionarte. Shin-chan realmente me gusta y quisiera...seguir a tu lado, seguir siendo quien te haga los mejores pases. Pero…supongo que ello queda a tu disposición.

No esperó el inesperado abrazo de Takao. En realidad no se había esperado nada de aquello. ¿Qué sucedía con Takao? No podía decirle aquella revelación de un momento a otro. Él aún no está preparado. Sin embargo, lo que quisiera responder es que él también se convertirá en jugador profesional, que ambos estarán juntos siempre, seguirán sus sueños de ser basquetbolistas y sus vidas seguirán entrelazadas.

—Shin-chan..quiero seguir a tu lado a pesar de todo.

Bajó su mirada y encontró un rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos. Takao también sabía que sucedía, cuáles eran sus impedimentos, sus miedos. El pelinegro entendía todo a la perfección. Y, sin embargo, está ahí, en sus brazos, siéndole sincero.

—No voy a dejarte ir, Shin-chan, Así tenga que perseguirte en la universidad. ¿Vas a ir a la universidad de Tokio no?

Midorima asintió

—Pues bien, puede que me acepten como deportista calificado si mejoro en mis notas estos meses y si… logro ser un buen armador, uno de los mejores en esta copa.

—Y aun si no ingreso, estaré en una universidad cercana. ¡Más te vale no engañarme, SHin-chan! No voy a soportarlo. Te moleré a golpes a ti y con quién me engañes, así sea una linda señorita.

Su mirada de ave, su mirada azul metálica, tan penetrante y amenazante que la piel del peliverde se eriza. ¡¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo siente que Takao le pertenece tanto como a la inversa?

—Bakao…. Eres un tonto… ¿crees que alguien más va a pedalear la carretilla?

El pelinegro río asintiendo. Sin importar nada más sus bocas se acercaron e iniciaron un beso lento, un ligero gemido salió de la boca de Takao después de separarse. Midorima se separó ligeramente para observarle: Le ve tan deseable con el sudor perlado en toda su piel, su respiración agitada, el fleco acomodado un lado con un gancho, sus ojos metálicos ligeramente aguados. Exhaló profundo después de su inspección: está más agitado que cuando corrían para el calentamiento. Sin pensarlo baja sus labios hacia el cuello del otro, quien primero intentó apartarle pero que al sentir su beso simplemente soltó otro quejido agudo.

—Creo que…

—Cállate

Se siente tan hechizado, tan poco racional.

—Yo también quiero ser jugador profesional, Takao.

Ambas bocas se encontraron luego de dedicarse una mirada de comprensión.

Midorima tomaría todo su valor de aquella piel y de los labios de su amante, de su pareja, de quien era su compañero, su amigo y a veces su esclavo personal. A pesar de lo irracional que estos sentimientos le hacían sentir, sabía que no había dejado de ser el Midorima centrado de siempre. Y está decidido a enfrentar a su madre. Iba a empezar por declararle a que era a lo que se dedicaría. Y luego de saber su respuesta le dejaría claro que una prometida esta fuera de discusión. Y con un poco de suerte podría presentarle a Takao. Si no era bien recibido con ninguna de las dos primeras verdades, era mejor que simplemente se separara de sus ellos.

Un quejido de Takao fue que le despertó de aquel trance en que el aroma y el calor del cuerpo de su amante le sumió. Ambos están ahí, en la line de tres puntos de la cancha del gimnasio besándose, abrazándose, repartiendo caricias inexpertas en el cuerpo del otro. El peliverde se encuentra en medio de las piernas de Takao, este tenía los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

—Realmente ¿eres tú, Shin-chan?

Sus mejillas están arreboladas.

—No puedo creer que Shin-chan me quiera hacer el amor en medio de la cancha de básquet... ¡que inmoral!- se burló sugestivamente.

Midorima movió su pelvis sobre la de Takao, por lo que ambos miembros se rozaron y ambos gimieron de placer. Ninguno había compartido el placer carnal con otra persona, por lo que era demasiado nuevo para ambos.

Simplemente, siguiendo su instinto, siguió moviéndose sobre Takao, rozándose insistentemente. Jadeó mientras los dulces gemidos del pelinegro le llenaron la cabeza de ideas sugerentes que no llevó a cabo. Simplemente se refugió en el cuello de su pareja mientras besa ahí y allá, a la vez que sus caderas siguen moviéndose. Ambos gimieron repetidas veces, sintiendo como a partir del contacto, sus cuerpos tiemblan. Midorima bajó sus manos, con las cuales baja el pantalón deportivo de Takao junto a su ropa interior. Le toca directamente. Fue tan extraño notar la textura de la piel de su pareja en ese lugar, era más suave pero también cosquilleaba por los ligeros bellos del lugar.

—¡Ah! Shin…chan...no..

—¿Acaso no querías que te lo hiciera aquí? Ehhh

Pero el turno de gemir de Midorima llegó cuando Takao imprudentemente empezó a mover su mano sobre su miembro aun cubierto por la ropa. Luego coló su mano debajo de la ropa y así ambos iniciaron a masturbarse, moviéndose el uno contra el otro, gimiendo cada vez más alto. Quiebran sus cuerpos por el placer. Sus miradas se encuentran: se sienten completamente avergonzados, así que cierran sus ojos y se besan, intentando así esconder los sonidos de ambos. Sin embargo, el sonido húmedo de sus miembros al rozarse con sus manos era inevitable de ser escuchado.

Ambos llegaron al climax en pocos minutos, solo diferenciados por unos segundos a favor de Midorima.

—Fue…algo rápido- comentó Takao aun agitado por la sensación—pero me gusto…fue diferente a cuando lo hago yo solo pensando en Shin-chan.

Midorima se separó parar quitarse de encima de Takao

—No digas esas cosas, idiota.

Takao tomo la mano de Midorima, quien le ayuda a ponerse de pie. Ambos son un desastre, así que como pudieron se acomodan la ropa para ir a la ducha a tomar un baño.

—Nee, Shin-chan ¿no quieres hacerlo en la ducha?

La mirada de Takao era juguetona pero a la vez mostró su ansiedad por seguir experimentando con su persona amada.

—Creo que aún es muy pronto' nanodayo

Ambos escucharon el sonido del otro al ducharse y no pudieron evitar sentirse ansiosos por que el otro ingresara a su ducha. Era la primera vez que compartían un orgasmo con otra persona, por lo cual esa necesidad sexual era inexperta.

…..

Cuando llegó a su casa, realmente esperó encontrarla vacía. Había planeado detalladamente como es que le diría a sus padres que si bien ingresaría a la universidad de Tokio sería para convertirse en un basquetbolista profesional, que comenzaría buscar entre los club profesionales un espacio para él, que su entrenamiento se duplicaría junto a su amigo, ese al que su mama siempre le hacía mal ojo cuando le visitaba, ese a quien su hermanita quedaba viendo desde las escaleras y a quien su padre ignoraba. No pensó encontrar a su padre y madre sentados en la sala con la mirada ausente.

—Shintaro, siéntate—demandó su padre.

Simplemente no pudo pensar, simplemente se sentó frente a ellos.

—Padre, madre ¿Qué sucedió? Mi hermana...

—Ella se encuentra bien, pero se quedará en la casa de una amiga. Necesitamos hablar contigo a solas.

Sintió temor, quiso gritarles toda la verdad, decirles que no era una enfermedad. La mirada de decepción de ellos le afectó más de lo que supuso que lo haría.

—¿Por qué , hijo? Dinos ¿quieres llamar la atención? ¿Estás experimentando? Entiendo que eres joven…

—Quizás es porque pasas demasiado tiempo entre hombres, por el básquet. No debimos permitir que jugaras...

Su padre y madre se veían tan preocupados, como nunca los había visto. Cuando se enfermaba, siempre alguno de ellos tenía la respuesta y el medicamente adecuado. Cuando tuvo problemas de estrés, un amigo psicólogo fue la respuesta. Nunca había algo por lo que ellos se preocuparan realmente, siempre había sido el hijo ideal. Y ello siempre guardaron al calma ante el peor de los problemas.

Pero ahora el rostro de su madre está contraído, sus ojos llorosos: Se siente culpable consigo misma. Hubiera preferido que le gritaran, que le insultaran, que lo echaran de la casa ni bien se enterasen. No esto. No saber que sus padres le amaban pero que no veían natural lo que él sentía a pesar de ser médicos.

—Entiende, hijo. No es normal. Es decir… fisiológicamente lo es, pero no es lo mejor, es solo una desviación temporal. Si estas experimentando está bien. Eso sucede incluso entre los animales, pero estos finalmente tienen una pareja y dejan descendencia.

Su padre parecía el más centrado, y aun así Midorima no pudo responderle. Muchas de esas preguntas, se las hizo así mismo. Se odió a sí mismo, se llamó a sí mismo anormal, pero luego averiguó mucho en internet sobre lo que sucedía en el reino animal, sobre lo que sucedía en estados Unidos, que incluso formaban familia.

—Es por la moda... es porque en otros países….

—No es por nada en especial, solo estoy enamorado...solo es que siempre me han gustado los hombres y no las mujeres.

Su tono quizás había sido demasiado frío, pero ya no soportaba sus intenciones de comprenderlo pero el fracaso inminente de ello. Dolía.

—¡Pero no puedes! Tú no. Está bien que apoyemos a quienes sufren de esta enfermedad...porque no tiene la culpa, tienen más hormonas femeninas de las que deberían pero tú, eres perfecto, hijo. Es por ese chico...es ese chico el que te ha llenado la cabeza de perversidades...por eso te digo que si solo estas practicando, si estás jugando...nosotros lo entenderemos. Si solo es un experimente, lo que tienes con Kazunari está bien.

—Incluso aceptare luego que salgas con esa muchacha, Momoi...ella es linda y seguramente

—No, nanodayo. No...no lo entienden...no es un juego. Yo no he querido a nadie por juego y menos a Takao...él es especial. Es esa persona especial que tanto deseabas que encontrara, madre.

La mujer no pudo contener sus lagrimas…lo que su hijo les decía rompía su corazón.

—¿Qué hice mal? Dime hijo… fui demasiado ruda contigo ¿verdad? ... fui demasiado… ya no tienes que estudiar lo que queramos, puedes escoger, pero dinos que es un juego que es un experimento, que volverás a ser normal luego.

Midorima no pudo permanecer en el lugar, sus entrañas están contraídas, su cuerpo tenso, sus ojos hace mucho que retienen las lágrimas con fuerza de voluntad. Quiso decirles "sí, así es, volveré a ser normal" Pero no era justo ni para él ni para Takao. No entendía cómo es que sus padres se habían enterado, pero ya no importaba. No quiere verlos.

Salió de su casa, su corazón latía apresurado y dolía como si fuera a paralizarse. Llevó su mano a su pecho, apretando su ropa. Un quejido salió de sus labios. Caminó sin notar porque calles iba, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, soltó un quejido. ¿Cómo podía ponerse a llorar en medio de la vía pública? El rostro de su padre y su madre le atormenta. Mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar para no soltar más quejidos, pero sus ojos no pararon de llorar; golpeó un poste cercano, ni siquiera sintió dolor, siguió caminado. Su estómago se revolvía, nauseas, miedo, ansiedad todo mezclado. Llevo su mano a su boca. Escuchó la burla de algunos sujetos de la calle, siguió caminado. Ni siquiera oyó lo que estos le dijeron, ni tampoco los gritos de algunas mujeres. Sentía tanto dolor que tampoco vio las luces ni escuchó el frenazo del auto, ni tampoco sintió dolor cuando este impactó contra su cuerpo. Solo sintió alivio cuando la inconsciencia se lo llevo. Al fin podía dejar de pensar en sus padres y sus rostros llorosos y atormentados.

* * *

Notas finales: No me peguen? prometí llanto...espero les haya gustado el capitulo y diganme que les pareció, como creen que irá la historia. Sí tiene drama y van a tener que afrontar mucho.. el amor serä lo suficientemente grande? son solo jovenes. La otra pareja que desarrollaré en este fic es el mayuaka... la adoré. y habra algo de miyataka... umm supondran por qué


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de autora: Hola, gracias por leer y a los que comentan.. sigan haciéndolo o no hay actu.. okoko preparen pañuelos para este capitulo!

* * *

Tercera prueba: ¿Cómo empezar desde cero?

Había intentado contactarse con su pareja todo el día pero este simplemente tenía el celular apagado. No pudo evitar hacer un mohín de disgusto, mientras da vueltas sobre su cama y luego mordisquea un palito de chocolate. Se encuentra viendo un programa musical, su banda favorita se va a presentar. Cierra los ojos y recuerda las manos de Midorima sobre su cuerpo, sus labios húmedos y sus dientes en su cuello. No hubiese creído jamás que él pudiera hacer unos sonidos tan agudos, pero tampoco hubiese esperado que su novio pudiera tocarle y besarle tan apasionadamente.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarse a sí mismo, la música de su banda resonó así que volvió a dar la vuelta sobre su cama para quedar sobre su pecho, se acomoda sobre su almohada mientras balancea sus piernas en el aire. Tiene unos dulces a su lado, está listo y cómodo para ver su programa. El entrenamiento terminó temprano hoy pues el capitán no estuvo presente, ya que este era Midorima. Río, los pobres novatos no pueden contra el carácter de Midorima, pero hoy, como buen novio, no permitió que vaguen en ausencia de este. De verdad este año está decidido a dar su alma en el juego.

—Hijo, por favor abre.

Es extraño, su madre se escuche tan apagada. Aun así, se levanta de la comodidad y abre rápidamente la puerta.

Su madre lucía triste. Pregunta el porqué y ella niega levemente. Le pide calma y que cambie el canal del televisor. No entiende pero lo hace. ¿Qué demonios puede haber sucedido en el mundo para que su madre se vea tan triste?

Le sorprende aún más que sean noticias deportivas.

Un frío singular penetra en su cuerpo desde su columna vertebral, siente que sus sentidos se apagan cuando ve la fotografía escolar de su novio en la pantalla, junto a un titular de accidente automovilístico.

''Hoy, en la zona residencial de Tokio, el joven prodigio, ex miembro de la generación de los milagros sufrió un accidente ante un imprudente chofer que iba con índices de alcohol en su cuerpo''

Siguieron hablando sobre lo irresponsable que había sido el conductor, mencionaron unas estadísticas sin importancia. No escuchó más, sus manos empezaron a temblar, su aliento a agitarse, sus lágrimas a caer. Se lanzó hacia el televisor como si este pudiera responderle donde se encontraba su novio. La sensación en su cuerpo era algo que nunca había experimentado: miedo...un miedo que sentía iba a paralizar su corazón.

Su madre le abrazo, no pudo evitar gritar. ¿A él que le importaba cuantos han muerto en accidentes de tránsito en este año? Midorima no podía convertirse en una estadística más. En un caso más para dar ejemplo de tener cuidado con los autos al cruzar la pista.

En un momento, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del televisor y su madre aun le abrazaba mencionaron que Midorima había sido llevado a la clínica Shiori. Se desprendió de los brazos de su madre al instante, tomó su bolso escolar, sin importarle el frío, salió de su casa, seguido de los gritos preocupados de su madre.

El taxi le había llevado lo más rápido posible. Fue costoso tomarlo, pues la clínica está al otro lado de la ciudad, pero no le importó. Ni que sus pantalones sueltos de dormir fueran demasiado ligeros, o que su polera, poca abrigadora; probablemente enfermería, pero ello era un detalle insignificante para su razón.

Ingresó. Se veía que todos los médicos y enfermeras estaban atareados con alguna labor, así que se dirigió al área de información. Pregunto rápidamente por Midorima, ella asintió confirmándole que había llegado a aquella clínica. Sin embargo no podía darle mayor información. Habían tomado medidas de seguridad especiales dada la popularidad del joven.

—Pero yo soy…

Respiró agitado. No podía presentarse como su pareja, decir aquello solo le traería más problemas que ayuda.

—Soy el sub capitán de Shutoku, su compañero. Necesito saber, cómo usted comprenderá, como se encuentra.

La mujer le observó fijamente buscando mentiras en sus palabras. A su lado un joven enfermero le dijo:

—Eres el armador del equipo de básquetbol de Shutoku.

—Sí...así es. Necesitamos saber la condición de Midorima Shintaro.

Era extraño llamarle de aquella manera.

La muchacha de información asintió, le explico muchos detalles del accidente y que la situación de Midorima era critica, estaba en urgencias. Podía ingresar a la sala de espera junto a los padres de este mientras esperan las noticias del médico; evidentemente no podía verlo: Los medidos estan operando a Midorima de emergencia.

Asintió sin pensar en nada más que estar lo más cerca posible de su novio.

Cuando llego, pudo observar como la madre de su novio lloraba con fuerza en los brazos de su marido, al igual que la hermana de Midorima, al lado de su padre quien parecía querer mantenerse firme pero fallaba miserablemente. También ahí se encontraba el capitán de la generación de los milagros. Este le observo y se acercó rápidamente a él, le tomo del brazo y le alejó al pasillo siguiente antes de que siquiera pudiera presentar su respetos a los padres de su pareja. Se quejó hasta lograr soltarse, pero inmediatamente el pelirrojo le tapó la boca. Parecía realmente preocupado. Por supuesto ambos ex kiseki eran muy amigos.

—Quiero estar cerca de él— anunció fuerte.

Akashi suspiró, evidenciando su cansancio.

—No eres de mi agrado plenamente pero quiero a Shintaro. En respeto a él, te protegeré de sus padres.

Takao no entendió a qué se refería el pelirrojo.

—Ellos se enteraron de su relación y de la opción sexual de Midorima. No lo tomaron bien. Al parecer, en un principio, pensaron que tenía algo con Satsuki así que contrataron un hacker para ingresar a su cuenta de Facebook, vieron algunos mensajes que le habías mandado y lo supieron. Pelearon y Midorima salió distraído de su casa...sufrió aquel accidente por cruzar la pista de manera distraída.

El corazón de Takao se contrajo dolorosamente, sus lágrimas se aglomeraron más en sus ojos y no pudo evitar llorar, se contrajo en sí mismo y cayó al suelo. Akashi quiso levantarle y callarle pero simplemente se quedó a su lado cuidando de que no llamara demasiado la atención.

El pelinegro no escuchó bien las palabras del antiguo capitán de Teiko, simplemente se encerró en los recuerdos más recientes que le quedaron de su pareja. Deseó poder ser mujer tanto en ese momento. No es que realmente le degustara ser varón, pero si fuera mujer o Midorima lo fuera, quizás sus padres no hubieran reaccionado tan mal.

—Vamos

Akashi le tomo del brazo y con una fuerza que no parecía provenir de él, le puso de pie y empezó a arrastrarle por el pasillo.

—No me voy a ir, no tengo miedo a sus padres…

La mirada del capitán estaba ensombrecida.

—Piensa en Midorima. A mí no me importa dejar que los padres de él te insulten y maldigan hasta el cansancio, pero ¿quieres que suceda eso mientras Shintaro está en urgencias?

Por supuesto que no desea armar un escándalo en la puerta de sala de urgencias, donde se encuentra el peliverde.

—Yo puedo permanecer aquí. El resto de la generación viene en camino. Te voy a mantener informado. Lo prometo por Shintaro.

Según había escuchado de su pareja, Akashi realmente le estima; confió en su mirada altiva pero segura. Y sino obtenía información se comunicaría con Kuroko o Kise para saber cómo estaba su novio. No se sentía nada bien.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre le abrazó, devolvió el contacto de manera débil. Quisiera ser creyente y fiar la vida de quien amaba a alguien supremo, pero no lo era. Sabía que el accidente que sufrió su pareja era algo peligroso, debía de prepararse para todo lo que viniera en camino.

….

Akashi corría sin descanso en la maquina trotadora. Shintaro había sido recientemente operado pero al aparecer su situación no era simple; iba a necesitar mucho más, además aun no sabían que secuelas iban a quedarlo, una parálisis era probable.

Subió la velocidad de la máquina y aceleró su ritmo. Le frustraba saber que algo se había escapado de sus manos, que no pudo proteger de algo tan trivial como ello a uno de sus amigos más queridos. Sentía la otra personalidad de su interior golpear por salir, pero que podría hacer. No era un partido de básquet, era la posibilidad de que cualquier vida brillante para Shintaro quedara en nada.

—Me dijeron que te encontrabas aquí, pero realmente quieres morir de un paro al corazón...al parecer..

Su voz. Esa voz grave, masculina, seca que no entendía bien porque le estremecía secretamente.

—Mayuzumi.

Puso en pausa el aparato y se bajó. Aparentemente no la había impactado la presencia de este carca a él, así que se secó el sudor con su toalla para luego ponérsela sobre los hombros, tomo su botella de agua y bebió con elegancia.

—Siempre me soprende como en los actos más insulsos pareces salido de un novela histórica.

Mayuzumi se acercó a Akashi con sus pasos firmes y esa sonrisa torcida nada elegante. Él era un sujeto extraño realmente. De lejos podía parecer un chico común, salvo el hecho de tener los cabellos grises, casi blancos o su falta de expresión y presencia…nadie importante, nadie singular. Pero frente a Akashi o personas de confianza, las cuales eran muy pocas, podía vislumbrar esa actitud un tanto atrevida y oscura.

Que vergonzoso para el emperador sentirse tan estremecido ante aquellos pasos, tan expuesto ante quien había logrado liberar sus personalidades. Mayuzumi fue su sombra y aunque fue solo unos minutos se sintió complementado. Entendió finalmente el sentimiento de Tetsuya por Kagami y sus demás compañeros, quiso sentirse así por siempre, pero eso no fue posible. Mayuzumi tomó un camino lejano y ahora no podía seguirle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó quizás demasiado hosco.

Por supuesto entendía que era humano y se encariñaba con otras personas. Lo entendió gracias a sus compañeros de Teiko. Sin embargo por Mayuzumi, el emperador se siente como un esclavo abandonado.

—Supongo que entenderás que todo el mundo este enterado de que el prodigio lanzador de Teiko sufrió un accidente.

Akashi desvió su mirada, su corazón latió ligeramente más rápido.

—Es verdad…no sabía que te interesara tanto Shintaro. — preguntó con una sonrisa altiva.

Mayuzumi le correspondió con otra oscura.

—Extrañaba eso gesto, su majestad.

No respondió ante aquello. Su porte le confundía, su risa le alteraba.

—No me preocupo por él. Pensé en como estabas tú así que vine.

—No tenías que venir, Mayuzumi

—Hehh…aun me odias por haber dejado el básquet por completo. Pero te ha ido muy bien con el prodigio lanzador. No necesitas una sombra para brillar, Ou-sama

—Deja de llamarme así.

EL rostro del peligris cambió ahora contenía sentimientos que los ojos del emeprador no querían notar. De improvisto, Mayuzumi se atrevió a invadir su espacio personal tanto que sus alientos se mesclaron. Su cuerpo quedó atrapaod entre el cuepro del mpas alto y la maquina trotadora. ¿Por qué no lo apartaba? La respuesta era simple: realmente deseba senti9r los rbazos de Mayuzumi alrededor suyo. Y es que los añoraba incluso en sueños. "¿Qué nos ahs hecho" resonaron amba spersonaldieades.

—¿Cuál Akashi eres hoy? ¿El tirano que digrara y me ebsara? ¿O el ducle rey que dejara que lo bese?

Frnció el ceño ante aquella broma secreta.

—Sentí eso cuando viniste despedirte demí en la ceremonia de graduiación.

—No sucedió nada.

—Ambos sabemkos que sí

Nose movió, no intentó aprtarlo, nis e encogió se mantuvo tan calmado por fuera que desperó y entristeció ala vez a Mayuzimi, pudo velro en sus ojos.

—Akashi yo quiero saber si …

El celular del pelirrojo timbró. Akashi levantó su mano para impedir que el otro siguiera hablando. De alguna manera sintió alivio de no tenr que confrontar sus sentimientos peor también sintió tristeza. Deseba tanto tener alguien en quein apoyarse, alguien que le hombre que lo hciiera. Quien le hablaba era Satsuki, anunciándole que ya se habían reunido en el hospital con los otros miembros de la generación de los milagros. Suspiró, debía de ir: Shintaro había despertado. Aunque iba demorar pues se encuentra en la escuela; deberá tomar el tren bala.

—Debes irte, Mayuzumi.

El otro simplemente sonrió con amargura.

—Eres un tirano, Ou-sama

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Mayuzumi le tomó con fuerza de la cintura y le dio un beso en sus labios. Cuanto deseó corresponder, abrir sus labios y permitir que le esclavice con su boca

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Pero el ser tan digno es parte de tu encanto. La próxima semana quisiera verte. Esta es la dirección de mi departamento en Tokio.

Diciendo aquello y entregándole una tarjeta se retiró del gimnasio de Rakuzan. ¿Mayuzumi había ido desde Tokio hasta Kioto solo para pedirle que lo fuera ver? Su natural ego de emperador se llevó aún más. Quiso sonreír, pero recordó que un amigo le necesita. Debía de prepararse mentalmente para todo lo que ocurriera.

…

Había recibido una llamada de Akashi. Justo cuando había perdido la paciencia e iba a comenzar acosar a Kuroko o Kise, el emperador rojo le había llamado. Con un simple "ve a casa de Shintaro" había finalizado su llamada. Aun sabiendo lo que enfrentaría, no le importó. Simplemente se cambió de ropa y se marchó sin decir nada a su madre.

Cuando llegó la casa de Midorima. Toco el timbre. Fue la hermana de Shintaro quien le abrió, una joven de secundaria con una coleta de cabellos verdes pero mucho más oscuros que los de Midorima. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido, era la única de esa familia aparte de su Shin-chan que le dedicaba una mirada amable o a veces una sonrisa.

—Mi hermano está en su habitación….pero te pido que no desistas—le tomó de la mano como buscando un consuelo que Kazunari no sabía cómo dar.

Ingresó en la casa de su pareja con cautela y saludando lo más formalmente que pudo. Dentro encontró a la generación de los milagros completa, incluida Momoi. Todos estaban sentados en los muebles de la enorme sala, pero su postura no era relajada, todos parecían estar pensando en una solución. Fue Akashi quien se acercó a él finalmente.

—Escucha, sus padres han dejado que vengas porque eres nuestra última solución.

No entendió aquellas palabras solo consiguió que su corazón se acelerara de temor.

— ¿Como esta, Shin-chan?

Es era lo único que quería saber. Simplemente quería asegurarse con sus propios ojos que su peliverde estuviera de nuevo metido en su búsqueda de la suerte, en la cacería de objetos raros en extravagantes tiendas, que lo obligue a llevarle en una carreta hasta la escuela.

—Takao-kun, cálmate, por favor.

Era el fantasma de la generación, quien ponía su mano sobre su hombro. Su rostro era calmado pero sus ojos delataban tristeza.

—Akashi-kun, sé que esto es difícil para ti. Ve con los padres de Midorima-kun a avisarles.

Increíblemente, el ex capitán de la kiseki no sedai dócilmente obedeció.

—Kuroko…

—Ven.

Kuroko le guío hacia uno de los pasadizos de la casa, alejado de los otros. A lo lejos escuchó los llantos reprimidos de la peli rosa y de Kise Ryota, ambos siendo consolados por Aomine Daiki. ¿Qué demonios podría haber sucedido para que alguien como el as de Too fuera tan amable y paternal?

—No voy a mentirte.

Kuroko aparentaba calma e indiferencia, pero a los ojos de Takao era evidente que le costaba decir aquello.

—Midorima-kun está estable. Su vida ya no corre peligro, le dieron de alta. E incluso ya ha despertado, pero sufrió un shock cuando despertó pues no sentía sus piernas.

Se apoyó en la pared del pasadizo, su corazón bajó sus latidos, su cabeza comenzó a doler y su garganta se secó.

— ¿Qué?

—Midorima perdió la movilidad de sus piernas. La operación que le hicieron no pudo remover totalmente las astillas que se clavaron en su espina dorsal. No ha sido tan profundo por lo que con otra operación podría recuperarse, pero va a tomar muchos años. Midorima está devastado. No quiere ver a nadie, entra en crisis cada vez que se despierta y nosotros ni sus padres sabemos cómo comportarnos o que hacer.

Fue tan increíble ver como el semblante frio y distante del peli celeste cambio radicalmente hasta perder la calma, hasta que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo y su puño se estrelló contra la pared.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Kuroko, este comenzó a sollozar más despacio y simplemente asintió.

—Sus padres no van a impedirte verlo. Solo quieren que él se recupere y acepte ir a terapia.

Subió por las escaleras que le indicaban lentamente. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado terrible. No sabía que debía hacer o decir, nunca pensó estar en una situación parecida. Al mismo tiempo quería correr. Al otro, quería subir los escalones de dos en dos. Las escaleras del hogar eran amplias, tenía habitaciones a cada lado. La habitación de los padres de Midorima era estilo occidental con dos camas, ahí los vio, conversando con Akashi. Estos le observaron con una intensidad y odio penetrantes. Sin embargo no le dijeron nada. Así que, sabiendo donde era la habitación de Midorima toco la puerta.

—No quiero ver a nadie, Akashi.

Su voz sonó áspera, ruda, pero dolida. Takao intentó que su voz no se quebrara.

—Soy Takao, Shin-chan.

Falló levemente. Un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente. Contuvo sus lágrimas como pudo y espero.

—Pasa.

Abrió la puerta y le vio, estaba recostado encima de un momtón de almohadones, con los lentes puestos, observando hacia la ventana como si extrañara la calle. Su habitación se encontraba lúgubre.

—Deberías prender la luz…

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? No puedo moverme.

Esto era muy difícil. Takao no era alguien cobarde pero sentía demasiado miedo a lastimar a Midorima.

Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en la silla de al lado. Midorima no giró su cabeza hacia su pareja.

¿Debería darle un beso como antes? ¿Debería abrazarle? ¿Cómo debería de tratarlo? ¿Estaba bien si se le abalanzaba como antes? No, por supuesto que no podía hacer ninguna de esas acciones, pues podría lastimarle. Se sentía frustrado de no poder hacer nada por ayudarle, quería hacer y decir mucho. ¿Pero cómo podría animarle si él mismos se sentía perdido? Si sus ojos ya no aguantaban más por dejar las lágrimas sueltas y que estas se deslicen estruendosamente.

Además no podía decirle un "te entiendo" por supuesto que no podría comprender lo que este sentía. No había manera en que pudiera comprender esta desgracia. Todo se había hecho pedazos.

—Takao...

Recién notó que había inclinado su cabeza y que por tanto su mirada también, además sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas.

—Shin-chan…

Su voz se había quebrado por completo.

Midorima mordió su labio inferior, arrugó el ceño. Una de sus mejillas estaba cubierta por un parche, seguramente de alguna herida, vio que también su torso estaba cubierto por diferentes vendas. Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir con más fuerza.

—Lárgate, Takao. No quiero volver a verte. No soporto verte ahora.

—Hah? Shin-chan no quiero separarme de ti…

— ¡Vete!

Takao se puso de pie. Su compañero se alteró, estaba agitado y tenía muecas de dolor en su rostro. Seguramente le dolían las heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Caminó lentamente de su sitio hacia la puerta. No pudo negarse, simplemente abrió la puerta con fuerza y la cerró detrás de sí, dejando hundido en la penumbra a su pareja. Grito tan fuerte como pudo mientras sus sollozos no paraban de salir sin cuidado. Dolía tanto no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Es por tu culpa que nuestro hijo esta así.

Era la madre de Midorima quien le mataba con la mirada. No pudo contestar pues de algún modo se sentía así, justamente como la mujer describía. Antes de que la cachetada pudiera caer en su mejilla, Akashi sujetó la mano de la mujer.

—Por favor, señora. No creo que sea el momento adecuado.

—Márchate, Kazunari.

Takao no observó a nadie más, corrió hacia la puerta como si en aquel lugar no pudiera respirar. Salió de la casa y no paro hasta llegar a la avenida más cercana. Sentía que se ahogaba. Tomo un taxi para que la llevara a su casa. No se sentía con fuerzas de caminar hasta la estación.

Cuando llegó a su casa, simplemente se hundió entre los brazos de su mama.

….

Otra semana y simplemente, Shintaro, su mejor amigo, no daba señales de recuperarse en un tiempo cercano. Él era el perfecto Akashi Seijuro pero simplemente no podía hacer frente a esto. Sin embargo, no quería que su mejor amigo se hunda. Tenía a todos sus contactos médicos trabajando en ello. Aunque él mismo estuviera pasando por una situación difícil con su padre.

— ¿Por qué le corriste de esa manera?—preguntó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A Kazunari, lógicamente.

Su mejor amigo se tomó su tiempo para responderle, aun así no se giró para hacerlo.

—No soporte verlo. Eso es todo. —comentó como si no tuviera importancia.

— ¿No estabas enamorado de él?

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces no comprendo. ¿No sería mejor que estuviera tu lado?

Por fin su peliverde amigo se dignó a girar su rostro hacia él: se veía demacrado, con el color más pálido, ojeras y una sonrisa torcida.

—Por supuesto que no puedes comprenderlo. Fui tonto. Cuando escuché su voz sentí que al menos él me trataría igual. Por supuesto que no. Ya no soy a quien admira, soy un poco más que un parásito. Nadie quiere algo así en su vida. Vi en su rostro nada más que tristeza, dolor, asco, miedo. No soporte verlo mirarme de esa manera, con remordimiento: como si tuviera culpa. No la tiene y no tiene por qué seguir a mi lado. Lo mismo va para ti, Akashi, no tienes que estar atado a mí. Tienes problemas, lo sé.

El emperador se puso de pie y le dio una cachetada a la mejilla sana de Midorima. Aquello dislocó a este.

—No provocas nada de eso, Shintaro. Y no es una carga para mí. No quiero estar en mi mansión, eso es todo. No soporto ver a mi padre y pensé que podría encontrar a mi amigo aquí, pero parece que me equivoque.

Los ojos verdes al fin recuperaron algo de su brillo. No había mentido del todo. Midorima era aparte importante de su vida: escuchar sus consuelos, sus ánimos encubiertos siempre le sacaron una sonrisa. Nos soportaba verlo así de apagado, acabado. No iba a permitirlo.

—Lo lamento, Akashi.

Sus manos se tocaron. Akashi calmó su rostro molesto y suspiro. Se sentó en la cama de Midorima y se quedó quieto. Ambos en silencio pero ya no era tan incómodo. Algo de su vieja amistad se había restaurado. Como siempre se acompañarían en el dolor.

—Voy a estar aquí para escucharte, Akashi. Lo prometo.

—No me dejes, Shintaro. Necesito tu amistad más que nunca. Y yo no voy a permitir que te hundas aun con Kazunari o no. Hay muchas opciones.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, Akashi sabía que debía de ir a ver a aquel muchachito que no había vuelto a aparecerse ni a llamar a ninguno de los miembros de la generación milagrosa desde ese día.

* * *

Notas finales: No me peguen... bueno pueden hacerlo. esta historia tendrá mucho tinte dramático y quiero hacerlo lo más realista que pueda...así que agradecería mucho me dijera que tal les va pareciendo. En este capitulo Midorima corrió a Takao pues es terrible que la persona que amas te mire de manera compasiva más en esta situación. Hay diferencias de caso en caso, aquí estoy plasmando uno, intentando imaginarme a Midorima siendo pareja de Takao pasando por este accidente. Bueno espero les haya gustado, nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Notas den autora: Perdón por la demora excesiva, pero necesitaba hacer algunas averiguaciones para el fanfic. Bien, en este capitulo vamos a a tener a un Takao intentando darse valor para poder apoyar a su pareja. Miyagi hace su aparición para confortar a Takao pero habrá sentimientos más allá? Por otro lado, Akashi tiene sus propios problemas con sus emociones por Mayuzumi.

* * *

Cuarta prueba: Decidir un camino

La madre de Takao se encontró envuelta en una encrucijada por su hijo. Y es que una verdadera madre siempre hace lo que este en sus manos para calmar el dolor de su hijo. Ella se siente impotente pues no hay nada que pueda comprar o medicina que pueda otorgar para aliviar el sufrimiento de su pequeño. Sus manos están simplemente atadas.

Takao, su único hijo, está enamorado, y la persona que ama está sufriendo por un accidente, por una injusticia del destino. Esa es la realidad y ella como madre no puede hacer nada. No sabe realmente que hacer. Pensó que lo único que debería de hacer sería defender a su hijo de la sociedad por ser homosexual, por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero ahora no es solo ello. No quiere ver a su pequeño marchitarse de esa manera y está segura que aquel joven que ama no tendrá una vida fácil. Por lo cual ella no esta segura de sí debe alentar un romance entre su hijo y él.

Su hijo se levanta con ojeras en los ojos. Lagrimas secas surcan su pálido rostro. El chico está confundido, es claro. También se siente impotente. Tanto que su apetito es casi nulo, mira la comida que su madre le prepara pero solo come un par de bocados antes de marcharse a la escuela. No es el mismo chico que devoraba todo lo que su madre le preparaba a una alta velocidad para no salir tarde de casa.

Sin embargo, su madre sabe que el joven no va al salón de clases sino que se queda en las gradas del gimnasio donde su equipo de baloncesto práctica, pero tampoco participa ya en el entrenamiento. Sus _kouhai_ están más que preocupados sin saber que hacer al respecto, su capitán y sub capitán simplemente han desaparecido.

Varios días han pasado, ella no lo soporta más, obliga a su hijo a acompañarla al hospital municipal: va a pedir una cita con un psicólogo. Espera encontrar uno que de verdad haga honor a su título y no se altere cuando le diga que su hijo ama a un chico.

Madre e hijo van al hospital; sin embargo, mientras la madre va a hacer la fila para conseguir una cita, Takao por fin despierta de su aletargamiento. Normalmente es alguien muy vivaz que nunca deja que su madre haga las colas sino que las hace él, pero en su mente solo esta Midorima en una esquina oscura de su habitación.

Un chillido, otro y más le despierta aún mejor, son niños correteando sin cuidado. Pero su vista no se queda en los niños sino que viaja hacia un paciente que es llevado en silla de ruedas. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas; pero luego enfoca mejor su vista sobre el hombre y se da cuenta que el hombre en sillas parece lleno de dignidad y autoridad, hace valer sus derechos, despejando las rampas para poder pasar. Takao le admira en silencio; sin embargo, este hombre se detiene para saludar a un joven de cabellos castaños clarísimos vestido de azul.

No puede equivocarse, aquel joven es sin duda su _sempai_ del club de baloncesto, Miyagi Kiyoshi, una de las personas más admirables que ha conocido. Sigue viéndose tan gentil como siempre, solo que lleva su cabello más largo atado hacia atrás en un simple moño, se ve limpio y pulcro. Seguramente sigue siendo tan exigente como siempre consigo mismo.

— ¡¿Sempai?!

Su voz se alza sobre los gritos propios de un hospital. Su _sempai_ gira su cabeza, termina de hablar con el hombre y se acerca. Sin esperárselo, con un rostro serio le tomó del mentón para empezar a escanearlo. Rápidamente recibe un golpe en la cabeza después de ello.

— _Sempai_ , sigue siendo tan bruto como antes—se queja el pelinegro.

El joven castaño parece realmente molesto, aquel rostro con sonrisa angelical que dedicó al hombre en sillas de ruedas no está presente.

—Sé muy bien lo que sucede pero estoy seguro que el tsundere de Midorima no va a querer verte así.

Es ahí cuando Takao parece despertar del todo, de repente su cuerpo comienza a pasarle factura por los desajustes alimenticios que ha hecho estos últimos días. Tantos es así que su cuerpo por un momento quiere colapsar, pero es su _sempai_ quien le sostiene y le lleva a una de las bancas del jardín del hospital.

— ¿Qué te estás haciendo? Puedo ver en tu rostro que no te estas alimentando bien—suspira con pesar.

—No es eso, _Sempai_. Es solo que…

Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir. Nunca se consideró una persona débil, pero ahora simplemente la impotencia y tristeza parece vencerle.

— ¡Takao!

La voz de su _sempai_ sonó más alta. Algunos pacientes giraron sus cabezas hacia ellos.

—Se bien lo que le ha sucedido y no voy a mentirte, no será fácil, pero debes ser fuerte si quieres estar a su lado, sino simplemente sepárate de él. Un amor o noviazgo a medias no necesita Midorima.

—No voy a dejarlo—alega rápidamente Takao con firmeza.

Su sempai sonrió pero rápidamente esboza seriedad en su rostro.

— ¿Estás seguro? Creo que deberías de ver si vuestro romance es fuerte.

—Yo...quiere serle de utilidad a Shin-chan pero tengo miedo… no sé qué hacer. —sus miedos se hacen evidentes. No sé cómo debo de tratarle.

Miyagi suspiró, atrajo el cuerpo de su antiguo kohai y lo estrecho para luego desordenarle los cabellos con paciencia. Aquel acto siempre calmo a los niños que tuvo a su cuidado, sentía que el pelinegro necesita un acto similar.

—Escucha, primero que nada tú debes de tener tu camino claro ¿qué quieres lograr? ¿En verdad estarás con él? Va a necesitarte, seguro ya te extraña. Ustedes han sido amigos antes que pareja, así que…

—Lo sé. Tienes razón, _sempai_ , Shin-chan va a necesitar mi ayuda.

Finalmente una ligera sonrisa se asomó en los labios resecos del pelinegro. Después de días que podía sentir una pizca de ánimo y esperanza.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste…?—preguntó al darse cuenta que su antiguo _sempai_ sabe de su relación amorosa con Midorima.

—Bueno... siempre supuse que ustedes terminarían juntos. Además antiguos _kohai_ de mi hermano le comentaron hace una semana, antes del accidente, que ustedes se veían más cercanos de lo usual.

Takao se sonrojo levemente. En los días en que recién iniciaron su relación no tenían mucho cuidado de vigilar que nadie los viera, solo estaban tan perdidos en sus sentimientos.

— ¿No es incómodo para ti?

— ¿Eh?

Takao bajó la mirada un poco incómodo de repente. Puesto que su relación con Midorima no es tan normal ¿verdad?

—Es solo que nunca pensé que querer a Shin-chan incomodara a tanta gente solo porque sí.

—Ah… —Miyagi mira a varios lados como si detallara las miradas de los demás—Pues sí... es cuestión de tiempo y de falta de conocimiento.

La sonrisa amable de Miyagi esta nuevamente en su rostro, aquel gesto logro traerle un poco de tranquilidad y fuerzas al más joven.

—No te pregunte pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, luego de darme cuenta que el básquet no es algo en lo que pueda desarrollarme más…

— _Sempai_.

—Déjame terminar… No odio el básquet pero encontré algo que lleno mi vida y a lo que quiero dedicarme: quiero especializarme en traumatología y terapia física. Me gusta ver la mejora de los pacientes, como su rostro va iluminándose día con día.

—Suena increíble.

Realmente había sonado como algo muy reconfortante pero también muy duro de lograr.

—No es fácil. No fue nada fácil ingresar a la Universidad Médica y Dental de Tokio. Mis notas eran buenas pero no lo suficiente para la universidad de Tokio así que decidí postular al TMDU. Y ahora estoy en cuarto ciclo.

— ¿Entonces estas son tus practicas?—preguntó entusiasmado.

—No lo son. Le pedí a un _sensei_ que me dejase asistir aquí como voluntario.

El pelinegro entendió que realmente parecía encantarle ayudar a las personas pues como voluntario seguramente no se tenía beneficio propio. Pero esa era la verdadera esencia de servicio de un médico ¿no? O al menos así debería de ser para todos aquellos que querían serlo.

—Es increíble, sempai.

El rostro de Miyagi se coloreó un poco ante el halago pero no se dejó llevar.

—En realidad de esta manera puedo empatizar con los pacientes. No quiero ser un médico que solo atiende mecánicamente.

—Vaya…

Nuevamente el rostro de su pareja vino a su mente entristeciéndole.

— ¿Tú crees que haya alguna solución…?

Miyagi entendió rápidamente a que se refería.

—He hablado con mi maestro. Midorima está en las mejores manos, la clínica de su familia son de las mejores en el país. Aunque…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno se dice que habría una cura definitiva; es tratamiento de celular madre pero solo se realiza en Bagdok. Sim embargo, Midorima debe de regresar a la escuela e intentar seguir con su vida y sobretodo asistir a terapias. Eso ayudará a que su recuperación sea posible.

El pelinegro asintió con fuerza. Esa pequeña chispa de esperanza que le había dado su _sempai_ era suficiente para que el fuego de su energía volviera a encenderse. Las ganas de ver a su novio volvieron renovadas. Iba a lograr sea como sea que su novio volviera a la escuela, terminará y la escuela y luego quizás podría hacerle aquel tratamiento a Shin-chan.

—Gracias, _sempai_.

Miyagi sonrió apaciblemente.

—Dame tu número. Mátenme al tanto de todo. Entre mi trabajo y el estudio casi no tengo vida pero parece que ustedes dos mocosos, necesitan de su _sempai_ nuevamente—sonrió—Voy a estar de voluntario mucho más tiempo aquí, así que sabes donde encontrarme o sino solo dame una llamada.

Su _sempai_ se despidió acariciando sus cabellos nuevamente para luego solo levantar la mano en despedida.

Todo aquel ajetreo había sido visto por la madre del pelinegro quien creyó que quizás en ese joven castaño estaba la esperanza de su hijo. Ya que ciertas señales en el castaño le habían indicado que este tenía un interés peculiar en Takao. La madre se sintió entusiasmada. No era agradable desear que su hijo se alejara de su novio inválido pero si eso le traería paz no era algo imposible de plantear.

Ver a Shintaro tan destrozado no era algo que realmente le agradase. Sobre todo porque en él veía un gran rival peor también amigo.

Nuevamente estaba en Tokio, este fin de semana había deicidio buscar al chico del cual su amigo estaba enamorado, esperaba que este si lograse que Shintaro volviese a la escuela. A pesar de que el deporte le estaba negado por el momento, no debía de despreciar su perfecto puntaje y oportunidad en la universidad ¿pero cómo hacerle ver ese cumulo de posibilidades?

Al menos había logrado que comiera y se aseara lo necesario.

Con una tarjeta en la mano había terminado frente la dirección de su sombra, Mayuzumi. Ahí estaba frente a un edificio donde vivían muchos estudiantes, la mayoría de la Universidad de Ingeniería de comunicaciones.

Mayuzumi había sido su descubrimiento. Al igual que Tetsuya, llamó su atención desde que lo vio, pero hubo algo más que en Tetsuya. Sin darse cuenta lo había deseado para sí, cumpliendo un deseo oculto.

Cuando descubrió a Tetsuya lo destinó para Aomine Daiki pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, este pertenecía a su lado como su sombra. Y ahora pertenecía a Kagami. Así que cuando conoció a Mayuzumi se aseguró que fuera solo para él, de alguna manera quiso demostrarles a todos ello. Casi de una forma teatral.

Su negativa al principio, su forma oculta de ser, todo ello le había atraído de forma inocente, muy diferente a la atracción de Tetsuya. Y aún seguía haciéndolo.

Cuando se despidieron en la ceremonia de graduación había sido un momento bastante diferente. Al fin pudo ver la realidad de manera calmada gracias a que su verdadera personalidad había salido. Y para su sorpresa esa personalidad serena también estaba interesada en la silenciosa compañía del peligro, con su porte serio e inteligente.

Akashi sonríe para sí mismo, al recordar que esa sombra se le había escapado. Con las notas que Mayuzumi alcanzó en la escuela, pudo haber aplicado a la universidad de Tokio el cual también tenía un club de basquetbol reconocido. Se lo menciono repetidas veces pero aquella tarde en las que ambos se quedaron observando el cielo desde el techo de la escuela, Mayuzumi le había comentado que finalmente decidió irse por lo que le gustaba, por su pasatiempo de chico nerd.

Fue evidente incluso para el peligris que aquella decisión dolió a Akashi. Ingenuamente había pensado que podría revivir esa sensación como en el juego al lado de Mayuzumi en la universidad. Al menos en el juego.

En medio de la confusión, Mayuzumi rompió esa pequeña distancia que les había mantenido confortables durante esos largos minutos.

"Antes de que me odies más por retirarme del básquet voy a tomar tu primer beso, Ou-sama."

Otra persona no había contado un segundo después de tamaño atrevimiento, pero Mayuzumi salió bien librado.

Él tenía razón: aquel pequeño roce de labios había ido el primer beso de Akashi. Realmente pensó que Akashi reaccionaría de otra manera pero al parecer le había tomado por completo de sorpresa. Cuando iba a comentar lo que sentía, Akashi le interrumpió poniéndose de pie "Espero que tu destino sea brillante en la universidad que has escogido." Un poco del antiguo Akashi se había hecho presente en esa mirada, y es que este Akashi siempre está presente cuando le hieren o cuando se siente utilizado. Fue así como sintió ese beso.

Mayuzumi siempre le había mirado cuando estaban solos de una manera descarada, muy diferente a la sin emociones de los partidos, pero quizás era Akashi uno de los pocos que conocían esas diferencias.

—Parece que Ou-sama se hizo esperar.

Giro su vista. Ahí estaba Chihiro Mayuzumi, quien debió ser su esclavo, su sombra, quien le siguiese calladamente en todo, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario a sus predicciones y fue más bien él quien poca a poco se sintió atado, quien deseo que el tiempo que le quedaba a Mayuzumi en Rakuzan fuese más largo.

—Vine a verte para que me expliques que significan todas tus indirectas.

El peligris vestía de manera casual, nunca le vería en ropas totalmente sport, sino que siempre traía mocasines y pantalones de colores elegantes con camisetas. Digno estudiante de ingeniería, pensó el emperador de Rakuzan.

—Ven conmigo.

Mayuzumi siguió su camino hacia el edificio, Akashi estuvo tentado a retirarse pero lo siguió, decidiendo a averiguar los sentimientos que este chico originaba en su ser. Como había dicho a Shintaro, acepta que Mayuzumi le atrae, le ha costado admitir que también lo hace físicamente, que despertó ese lado sexual que todo joven a su edad tiene; sin embargo debe verse aún más débil ante el otro, no va a demostrar aún más su debilidad por él, aquello era ciertamente humillante para un Akashi.

Flasback

Habían pasado tan solo una semana después de finalizada la copa de invierno. Para Akashi aún existía ese mal sabor de boca de la derrota; sin embargo se sentía ligero. Un sentimiento agrio de digerir.

Por algún motivo que aun Akashi no se explicaba, era en la azotea donde podía pensar, donde acompañando a su compañero Mayuzumi se sentía tranquilo y calmado.

Sin embargo esta vez se topó con la sorpresa que este se había quedado dormido. Una imagen ciertamente agradable: Su rostro se mostraba sereno, con un brillo causado por los débiles rayos de sol y seguro por los buenos sueños que tenía. Además su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente dejando escapar su aliento por su boca; mientras una light novel descansaba en su pecho. Akashi nunca había sentido escalofríos por ver a alguien dormir.

Se acercó, se quedó a unos metros y sonrió. Sintió una inesperada felicidad, como una especie de orgullo. Una necesidad de ser el único de ver la manera tan sublime de dormir del otro, de ser quien vele sus sueños. La paz que fue a buscar la encontró junto con una pequeña tormenta en su interior. Era nuevo: paz y tormenta totalmente complementadas en su interior ante la imagen que se le ofrecía.

Nuevamente esta frente a la puerta de la casa de su pareja. Se arma de valor y toca el timbre esperando alguna respuesta. Pronto escucha una voz salir del intercomunicador, felizmente es la hermana de Midorima con quien no tiene ningún problema.

Ella abre la puerta y Takao ingresa. Los padres de Midorima no se encuentran puesto que a pesar de la situación de su hijo deben de acudir a su trabajo. Las clínicas Shiori son el orgullo de esta pequeña familia acaudalada y no pueden descuidarla. Además de ello, están buscando entre sus colegas quienes puedan darle esperanza de que su hijo vuelva a tener una vida normal. Sin embargo, Takao no va a esperar, va ser él quien le traiga de vuelta. Así que nervioso pero con un sentimiento puro ingresa a la habitación de Midorima, quien como ya le es costumbre está mirando por la ventana.

—Si tanto deseas ver la calle, yo te llevare. —comenta Takao viendo la espalda de su novio.

—No entiendo que haces aquí. Te dije que no quiero verte.

La voz de Midorima es seca, enfermiza, sin ningún tono de calidez.

—Onichan—llama la atención la hermana del peliverde.

—Descuida, déjanos solos ya se manejar al tsundere de tu hermano

La muchacha asiente y cierra la puerta de la habitación. Ella también cree en que Takao podrá ayudar a su hermano.

—Lo lamento. Shin-chan, por haberme ido el otro día. Pero...

—No es necesario que te disculpes, idiota. Solo déjame en paz.

Le duele tanto escucharle hablarle tan secamente. Por supuesto a escuchado de labios de Midorima el apodo de "idiota"" pero siempre tenía un tono diferente, algo que le hacía notar que era Midorima intentando oculta sus sentimientos. Pero pareciera que con el accidente Midorima no solo perdió la capacidad de caminar por sí mismo sino que también parte de su humanidad. ¿Pero aquello no era posible verdad?

Takao camino soportando la presión del dolor sobre su pecho. No se rendiría hasta obtener un sí.

Así que sin importarle el estado físico de Midorima sin esperar nada a cambio tampoco, camino y se lanzó encima de Midorima. Ya no importaba si este estaba adolorido, debió aferrarse a él de esta manera desde el primer día en que lo vio de nuevo con ellos.

—Esto…esto era lo que quería hacer ese día, estúpido, Shin-chan, pero estabas herido tenía miedo lastimarte.

Midorima sintió el calor y el peso del cuerpo del otro por encima de él; algo llamado vitalidad reinició en su cuerpo. Takao está realmente recostando todo su peso encima de él y del sillón donde sus padres lo habían depositado antes de marcharse. Los brazos del pelinegro están alrededor de su cuello y el rostro de este en su cuello, sintió las lágrimas de su pareja en su propia piel. Sus propios ojos también quisieron derramar lágrimas pero se controló.

—Te he extrañado, Shin-chan, tanto… tanto… tanto.. ¿Porque no dejas de ser tsundere y me abrazas?

—Calla, Takao

Pero al mismo tiempo que dice esas palabras, sus brazos temblorosos suben para abrazar a Takao por la espada. La amistad de la kiseki no sedai le había hecho al menos vestirse adecuadamente pero el abrazo de Takao era como si le inyectaran adrenalina a todo su cuerpo incluso a las inútiles piernas que tiene.

—No te cuelgues tanto, vamos a caernos—advierte Midorima.

Takao ríe un poco, esa suave sonrisa encandila a Midorima y le recuerda sus sentimientos por Takao. Pero también le traen frustración. Nunca más podrá pararse al lado de Takao en una cancha de básquet, en el deporte que ambos aman y que les unió. Aprieta sus puños ante la realidad.

—Pórtate, Takao

El tono de voz cambió, el pelinegro lo nota. Se separa lo suficiente para no caerse pero esta vez no se va.

—No voy a irme, Shin-chan. No hasta que me digas que el lunes iremos a clases juntos como siempre.

Midorima suelta una risa irónica y oscura.

— ¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que nunca mas podremos ir a la escuela como antes? Preocúpate por tus notas, idiota.

Takao dibuja un puchero en su rostro.

—Si antes te arrastraba hasta la escuela como si fuera tu esclavo ¿acaso no puedo seguir haciendo lo mismo? Shin-chan, eras alguien fuerte ¿Por qué no sigues siéndolo? Hay muchas oportunidades…

—No hay ninguna

—Es porque no quieres verlas. Hoy me encontré con nuestro _sempai_ , Miyagi ¿Lo recuerdas? Está estudiando medicina. Y él me dice que sus _sensei_ le han dicho que hay terapias que mejoraran tu condición y... hay curas en otros lugares, estoy seguro que tus padres ahora mismo están buscando una, pero debes de poner de tu parte. No les quites las esperanzas. ¿No decías tú mismo que la suerte solo corresponde a quienes se esfuerzan?

"Suerte" hace ya varios días que ni siquiera revisa el blog de Oh asa ¿Cómo podría? Si este accidente la había vuelto totalmente escéptico. De hecho, se sentía ridículo de haber creído en ello. ¿Cómo un objeto iba evitar un accidente como este? Además aun no olvida que sus padres siguen considerando algo de momento el que fuera homosexual. Es solo que no le siguen recriminando ello porque se encuentra inválido.

—Deja de hablar tonterías, Takao. Ya no hay nada. Deberías de aprovechar que te encontraste con Miyagi para que te ayude en tus estudios. No vas a aplicar ningún lado así. ¿No querías ser jugador profesional?

Takao se mordió el labio inferior Aquello era verdad, pero ya no esta tan seguro de ello. Era diferente si Midorima hubiera decidido por sí mismo ya no jugar como profesional, pero este sueño le había sido arrebatado de forma abrupta.

—Aun no lo sé. —Le quitó importancia al asunto—Lo más importante es que Shin-chan ha perdido muchas clases. Y eres tu quien me va a enseñar, así que no seas flojo. El lunes vendré por ti e iremos a clases.

Su rostro decidido, su mirada fiera, esa que ponía ante los enemigos en los partidos, su terquedad, eran cosas que le atraían de Takao. Sintió deseos de besarle, pero no iba hacerlo, pues no se sentía suficiente para Takao. Sin embargo, como si el otro leyera su mente, se acercó y junto sus labios. Nuevamente se sintió revitalizar con aquella sincera muestra de afecto.

—No voy a permitir que te hundas aquí. Shin-chan. No sin luchar.

—No tienes que hacerte esto, Takao. Condenarte…

El otro rio mientras junta sus frentes y se abraza a su cuello aun a ahorcajadas sobre su regazo.

—No estoy condenándome. ¿Que no te dije que siempre he estado observándote, Shin-chan? Eso no ha cambiado.

Sus labios nuevamente se juntaron pero esta vez dejo de ser un contacto inocente, pues sus lenguas se encontraron la una a la otra, Midorima apretó la cintura de su pareja, le atrajo más contra él, Takao se dejó llevar por lo que se sentó completamente sobre las piernas del otro. Y fue ahí cuando Midorima se dio cuenta de que no podía acomodarse mejor para retener a Takao en sus brazos Nunca tendría nuevamente la fuerza para hacerlo.

— ¿Shin-chan?

Midorima desvío la mirada del rostro sonrojado de su novio. Le necesita pero también le recuerda sus limitaciones actuales.

—Iré… iré a la escuela pero por ahora vete…

Takao aún tiene agitada su respiración, desea permanecer en esa posición con su pareja mucho más tiempo; pero esta vez parece que era verdad las palabras de Midorima. Así que antes que el otro decidera declinar en ir a la escuela, se levantó del regazo del otro, se acomodó las ropas y se despidió con una sonrisa en sus labios. El peliverde solo alzo el brazo sin devolverle la mirada.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró, golpeó sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas contenidas...nada: ni dolor ni quemazón… absolutamente nada. Esta vez sus lágrimas si se dejan caer silenciosas, pero imparables.

El pelinegro siente de a momentos que nada había sucedido, ese era su ánimo, así pues cuando ve a la hermana de su pareja le regala una mientras le anuncia que Midorima ira a la escuela el lunes. La muchacha se siente entusiasmada y sin contenerse abraza sorpresivamente a Takao, quien extrañado solo sacude los cabellos de ella sin malicia.

Justamente en ese momento los padres de Midorima ingresan a su hogar. La mirada hacia Takao es totalmente fiera.

Pero nuevamente la hermana interrumpe:

—Oni-chan, ha decidido ir a la escuela el lunes—anunció ella muy feliz.

Los padres desvían su mirada hacia el joven pelinegro y solo dan un asentimiento, no sale un gracia de sus labios, Takao tampoco lo espera. Aun había resentimiento de ambas direcciones, así que simplemente se despide con un poco de cortesía antes de abandonar la casa de los Midorima.

Tenía que prepararse mentalmente para el lunes. A pesar de su sonrisa siente miedo. ¿Cómo enfrentarían ambos la escuela? Pareciera como si fuera un lugar totalmente nuevo e inhóspito. Se anima así mismo mientras piensa que seguramente nos será tan difícil como lo espera. Grave error pues sería más difícil de lo que se imaginó siquiera.

* * *

Notas finales: Bien realmente me gustaría saber sus opiniones si leen el fanfic, ya saben que es la única forma de retroalimentación que tenemos. Así que nos estaremos leyendo pronto, al menos eso espero en quince días para la actualización!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de autor: Hola, finalmente les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Como mencione iba a ver más parejas. En este capitulo tendremos la introducción de estas, así que espero me comenten que les pareció. EL siguiente capitulo sera en dos semanas.

* * *

Quinta prueba. ¿Cómo iniciar el nuevo primer día de clases?

Era un departamento bastante común, ordenado como Akashi siempre lo espero en Mayuzumi.

Los recuerdos de sus últimos días juntos en rakuzan no han dejado de envolverle sin parar. Nostalgia, cierta desazón le han envuelto en tan solo estos pasos dados.

—Siéntate, Ou-sama

El pelirrojo sonríe ante el apelativo del otro. No sabe cuándo inició a llamarlo así, cree que después de perder contra Seirin, realmente no se acostumbra a escucharle llamarle así, le recuerda a su otra personalidad cuando no podía controlarla.

Se quita lo zapatos antes de ingresar a la sala. Ve que tiene una pequeña cocina, unos muebles sencillos, una mesa en el centro y al fondo ve tres puertas, seguramente la habitación del compañero de Mayuzumi.

—Comparto el departamento con otro estudiante de la Universidad. Un sempai, que pronto va a graduarse. Será un problema cuando lo haga.

Hay palabras indirectas escondidas bajo lo dicho, pero no sabe si debe de interpretarlas, pues con Mayuzumi sucede que su sentido se tuerce y pierden lógica. Con la mayoría de personas puede fácilmente leer sus intenciones, pero en el peligris no lo logra ya que sus sentimientos intervienen.

—Ou-sama me va a hacer el honor de aceptar esta bebida.

Su tono sarcástico está presente nuevamente. Y es que al parecer, Akashi olvido que Mayuzumi le estaba hablando, pues se concentró en sus propias emociones. El peligris le sirvió un poco de agua, tan simple como agua hervida. Pero aquello lo agradece, porque su garganta no va a dejar pasar más que eso. Los nervios atacan su ser de una forma inusual.

—Gracias—susurra sorprendiendo al más alto.

Mayuzumi parece repentinamente abochornado, se sienta en el sillón de enfrente, parece examinarlo. La mirada analítica del otro siempre pesa demasiado. No se siente como la de Kuroko, es diferente o al menos lo es con el pelirrojo.

—Akashi, no me gustan los rodeos. Me gustan las cosas prácticas y directas. Lo sabes.

Akashi no hace más que devolverle la mirada en silencio. Se suponía que enfrentaría sus sentimientos pero no puede alegar nada. Se siente tan incapaz, quizás otra charla larga con Shintaro no le vendría mal. Aunque el peliverde le ha aconsejado ser sincero consigo mismo. No es tan fácil serlo, menos cuando involucra su orgullo propio.

—Fuiste tan insistente para que me volviese parte del equipo. Te paraste ahí frente a mí intentando verte impresionante. No niego que no lo fueras…pero ese no es el punto. Me sedujiste con tus palabras para acabar regresando al equipo.

"Seducir", la palabra y su connotación acaloró al pelirrojo, pero nuevamente recompuso la postura, quiso verse aún más alto para Mayuzumi. Por lo menos en presencia, se sentía cada vez más aplastado.

—Fuiste tan desagradecido que cuando te fui inútil me utilizaste humillándome, solo para que después te quebraras y casi nos abandonaras.

—Mayuzumi...—Había algo de reproche en el tono del pelirrojo, por supuesto que este conocía sus errores, pero eso no significaba que no doliera recordarlos.

—Espera. Sé que has mejorado como capitán, realmente no me importa. Solo que creo que aparte del básquet tenemos cosas en común, solo creo que podría funcionar. —Hablo con simpleza.

— ¿El qué?—Realmente no quería interpretar mal aquellas palabras.

—Obviamente el salir juntos. Me gustas ¿no te lo deje claro aquel día?

Mayuzumi había robado un beso y un poco más de sus labios. Pero algo que no sabe Mayuzumi es que también robo sus miradas y suspiros solitarios, su rebeldía a flote, todo ello.

Fue fácil aconsejar a Midorima, pero tomar la resolución por sí mismo no es ni cerca tan simple.

—Respóndeme, Ou-sama ¿tiene oportunidad este plebeyo?

Akashi entendía que ser pareja no era algo que pudiera tener futuro. Su destino está escrito, en unos años deberá terminar la carrera y ocupar el lugar de su padre en las empresas de la familia; además de ello deberá escoger una buena mujer para que fuese su esposa, llenarla de lujos y ella le dará hijos. ¿Pero no podría permitirse estar al lado de quien le gusta por lo menos en su tiempo en la universidad?

Se puso de pie y se acercó al sillón donde se encuentra el peligris, Quiere verse como si tuviera el mandato, pero cuando toma bruscamente el mentón del otro, este le toma de la nuca y termina de acercar sus labios.

—Mientras te desenvuelves con toda tu elegancia se hará de noche.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Akashi casi no había soltado palabra.

Se puso sobre las piernas de Mayuzumi a ahorcajadas, lentamente subió sus manos a la nunca del contrario y ahí presiono. La boca de Mayuzumi refleja la personalidad de este, tiene un sabor bastante particular; su forma de besar es fuerte pero con cierto respeto, más que eso, podría llamarlo como veneración.

Aquel gesto causo expectación en Akashi. Se decidió: Si tiene que condenarse a vivir una vida de obediencia y cumplimiento con las reglas esta puede esperar aún, puede alargar su cadena para permitirle moverse y creer que es libre por el periodo de universidad. Porque tiene tanto poder, las vidas de tantas personas ya que era heredero de Akashi corp; pero como emperador sobre todo ello está atado a compromisos sociales y expectativas que cumplir. Sin embargo, Mayuzumi podría ser quien le permita soñar por los cuatro años universitarios que tiene en frente como alguien que puede decidir sobre su vida: Era algo irónico, tiene el control de cientos de vidas, pero no de la suya propia.

Para sorpresa del peligris, Akashi se quitó el cardigán que tenía puesto, así también se abrió la camisa que tenía debajo de esta. Se mentiría si negara que le pareció excitante. Akashi tiene la sensualidad y elegancia como parte natural de cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no se lo esperaba. Era ahí cuando el pelirrojo realmente mostró el rey que vive en su interior.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mayuzumi-san? ¿Acaso no es lo que deseaste? ¿No es por esto que me trajiste a tu departamento cuando tu compañero no está aquí?

Y entonces, el peligris toma fuertemente de la cintura a su rey, sonríe maliciosamente:

—Realmente no se puede engañar a un rey.

—Serías idiota si pensaras que podrías.

Un beso inicio nuevamente, Akashi no es alguien que se someta, sino es porque él mismo lo desea. A Mayuzumi le quedo muy claro; pero sorprendiendo a Akashi, toma al más abajo por las piernas y lo levanta en vilo.

—Bájame ahora mismo—amenaza el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto, no se debe de tomar a un rey en un sofá.

Por lo que Akashi deja que este le lleve en brazos a su habitación. Como supuso esta es sencilla y sobria, le agrada.

Fue tendido en la cama de Mayuzumi; una vez ahí pudo notar que el olor de este se desprende sin compasión, quedo bastante acalorado con solo ello. Mayuzumi se quita las prendas superiores y se recuesta encima de él. Ambos se miran retadores. Pero luego Mayuzumi cambia su mirada a una que Akashi no quiere ver. Solo desea ver el deseo en los ojos del otro, en esos a veces inexpresivos ojos. No quiere ver esa devoción que a veces están presentes o ese sentimiento que no quiere poner nombre pero que él también siente. Aceptar que Mayuzumi le atrae sexualmente es uno, pero aceptar que también hay un sentimiento cálido y más duradero es muy diferente.

El nuevo beso fue diferente, fue suave. Mayuzumi mordió levemente su labio inferior y luego lo succionó, los ojos de ambos se entrecerraron. Luego los labios del peligris bajaron por su cuello descubriendo la suavidad de la piel de Akashi. Seguramente es un honor poder tocarle de forma carnal. Mayuzumi siente que mancilla el cuerpo divino de Akashi, lo cual lo excita aún más.

Akashi aprieta los cabellos del otro dirigiendo donde quiere que el otro le bese. Hace que los labios del otro toquen su pecho rápidamente y luego su vientre. Aun en esa posición es quien controla el ritmo y las acciones del otro.

Sus cuerpos rápidamente quedaron desnudos. Es la primera vez para ambos, pero sus ansias los consumen.

Sus manos se tocaron sin parar, sus cuerpos se inclinaron hacia delante y atrás, presas de esa nueva emoción que les recorre. Akashi nunca pensó que algo tan mundano como el sexo podría traer tanta satisfacción.

Cuando ambos terminan de recorrer el cuerpo del otro, se miran. Hay un último paso: unirse. Sus temores son grandes. Akashi intenta no demostrarlo, así que ayudado de sus piernas giró quedando encima de Mayuzumi quien sonríe entendiendo que Akashi quiere controlar ese momento especial.

El pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de algo importante. Su pareja se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para alcanzar la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, le tiende un bote de lubricante y un preservativo. El rey no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—Realmente tenías todo planeado, Mayuzumi.

—De ninguna manera podría evitar aprovecharte.

El menor abre la botella del lubricante y toma un poco, dirige hacia atrás sus manos y mira directo a los ojos de su amante. El otro se sorprende pero no puede evitar quedar completamente hipnotizado. Desea ser el único en ver una faceta como esa en su rey. Quiere que sea solo él, quien pueda disfrutar de la entrega del otro. Va a luchar por ello.

Cuando termina la preparación. Akashi pone el preservativo en el miembro del otro. Quedando todo listo, Mayuzumi se sienta y ayuda a Akashi a sentarse encima de él. El primer intento de intrusión es doloroso para ambos. Jadean y contienen el dolor. Vuelven a intentarlo, nuevamente les duele pero se acostumbran poco a poco. Sus labios se acercan. Mayuzumi abraza con calidez al otro, sorprendiéndolo, logrando que la unión sea realizada. Sus ojos se miran nuevamente mientras el ritmo de sus movimientos aumenta. Pronto ya solo son gemidos de placer. Ambos llegan rápidamente, era obvio pues es la primera vez que experimentan ese placer. Caen rendidos: Mayuzumi sobre la cama; mientras el emperador rojo sobre este.

—No te levantes aun—pide el peligris

Akashi termina aceptando.

—Eres tú quien lo desea.

El otro simplemente sonríe, sabiendo que obtener mayor sinceridad del pelirrojo va a tomar mucho tiempo. Él planea estar a su lado por mucho, así que no hay problema.

…..

El primer día de clases siempre es complejo para toda persona. Sin embargo cada tipo de persona suele asumirse de forma diferente. Para algunos es menos traumático que para otros. En este caso, Midorima no cree realmente poder atravesar siquiera las puertas de su casa ¿Cómo es que se atrevió a hacerlo? Por supuesto, la respuesta era Takao y solo él. ¿Si aún eran pareja? Era una pregunta que aún no decidía querer respondérsela. Claro se besaron y abrazaron cuando este vino a avisarle que lo llevaría, pero el tema no quedó claro para el peliverde. Y es que no quiere atar a Takao a él.

Su madre y hermana le habían ayudado a vestirse y bañarse. De hecho ellas lo han hecho desde que regresó del hospital. Su hermana pareció tomarse muy en serio lo de volverse una terapista física o enfermera. Al menos así se volvió desde su accidente. No quiere ser una carga ni una presión para su hermana.

Ella había negado cualquier gusto por la medicina antes del accidente de su hermano, pero ahora se aplica con devoción a sus clases de ciencia y al cuidado del peliverde.

La hora indicada llegó; increíblemente, Takao ya está parado fuera de la casa de los Midorima. Los padres sintieron alivio interno. Saben que sin ese muchacho, su hijo no se atreverá a salir de su casa.

Se contactaron con Akashi de lo que sucedería y este les aseguro ya haber comprobado con los profesores y el director de Shutoku que Midorima tendría facilidades para desplazarse por su escuela.

El peliverde come muy mesurado, sus padres están preocupados pero no presionan en lo más mínimo para que este coma más. Normalmente no aceptarían un desacato como ese, pero no pueden evitar ser flexibles. Midorima lo sabe y le molesta. Realmente nada es como antes, a sus ojos, sus padres solo aparentan que todo será igual.

Solo cuando la mirada de Takao se cruza con la suya en la puerta de su hogar puede sentirse mejor. Este le saluda tan espontaneo como su usual "Shin-chan" con esa mirada iluminada de admiración como siempre. Se siente fuerte y el positivismo de que probablemente pueda enfrentarse a la escuela llega a él.

Sin embargo cuando un taxi llega a su puerta se da cuenta que nada es más como antes. Ni que nunca lo será. Tiene que ser ayudado a subir al auto por Takao y su hermana mientras sus padres se dan el trabajo de poner la silla de ruedas en el maletero.

Todo el camino para Midorima fue angustiante. Takao no paro de parlotear, pero él no pudo escuchar nada. La sensación fría del miedo le invade. Sin poder evitarlo y aun con la mirada en la nada tomó la mano de Takao. Este finalmente deja de hablar. Entrelaza sus dedos con los del otro. Sonrió suavemente. Por dentro pensó en lo increíble que se sienten las delicadas manos de Midorima, esas con los que consiguió las victorias para Shutoku. Las lágrimas quisieron salir él pero las mantiene muy dentro de sí.

Llegan a la escuela. Todo el proceso se repite. Es realmente cansino pero Takao no lo demuestra; para él todo parece fácil y nada preocupante. Incluso parecía tener práctica en poder abrir la silla de ruedas y ayudar a Midorima a sentarse. Aun así, uno de los antiguos kohai de Shutoku les esperaba en la puerta fue quien les ayudo a sentar a Midorima en la silla. El pelvierde se sintió humillado, pero por la sonrisa de Takao se contuvo de decir algo al respecto. Si él estaba siendo fuerte ¿debería hacer lo mismo verdad? Pero no era nada fácil

— ¡Sin-chan, el pasaje, no seas tacaño!

Le tendió la cartera a Takao y este pago al taxista que los llevo.

El joven kohai se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que ese chico nos ayude?

—Ahh soy el sub-capitán solo debo de ordenar. No sabes como les he hecho sufrir en estos días. —bromeó.

Midorima estuvo a punto de seguirle el juego pero pensar en el equipo de básquet le trajo un mal sabor de boca.

El pelinegro lo percibió así que cambio rápidamente el tema de conversación mientras empezaba a empujar de su silla de ruedas.

—Deja, Takao, lo haré yo mismo.

—Pero...

—Lo hare yo

Takao se puso al lado de Midorima. Este empezó a rodar las ruedas de su silla logrando avanzar. No era tan fácil como parecía, pero gracias a su porte físico y sus brazos entrenados logro avanzar por sí mismo. No soportaría tener hablando a Takao a su espalda, sin poder saber que mirada le dirigía.

—Shin-chan es increíble—susurro el más bajo.

Fue incomodo ingresar al salón. Tuvieron que subir por una rampa, por lo cual Midorima no pudo evitar que Takao le ayudase ya que su fuerza en los brazos no era suficiente aun para poder subirle por esta. El pelinegro le ayudó en cada paso sin dudar y sin perder el optimismo. Midorima a veces siente que solo finge, pero tiene aquel brillo natural en sus ojos.

Muy aparte de ello fue enfrentar las miradas de todos sus compañeros de clases. La clase había sido bajada al primer piso, para que no hubiese mayores problemas. Todas aquellas atenciones más la mirada de sorpresa o de lastima de sus compañeros hizo que Midorima desease salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Cada uno que se atrevía mirarle al instante desviaba su mirada. Era como algo curioso, llamativo. Midorima lo odio.

Sin embargo intentó atender a las clases, aun siéndose extraño y fuera de lugar de ocupar tanto espacio. No le consto demasiado ponerse al día ya que él siempre estudiaba de manera anticipada los temas antes de que el maestro presentara su clase. Solo era la incomodidad de todos ellos lo que le fastidió el día. El único que parecía querer tomárselo como si fuera normal era Takao. Se lo agradeció pero también se preocupó ¿Cuánto se está esforzando Takao para actuar así? Quiso preguntárselo pero en parte no quiere perturbarle, no quiere perder la mirada natural de él. Al menos no de él. Si él le vuelve a mirar con lastima simplemente no podrá seguir.

Las clases avanzaron sin mayor problema, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Simplemente ya no pudieron subir a la azotea, así que decidieron por comer en el patio de la escuela, en las mesas que daban al aire libre. El comedor fue descartado por ambos sin siquiera mencionarlo. Aunque ninguno lo manifestase, ambos querían no ver las miradas de los demás.

Sus deseos no fueron satisfechos pues cada persona o pareja de personas que pasaron se les quedaba viendo unos segundos lo suficientemente largos para que lo notasen. Gracias a esa incomodidad no cruzaron muchas palabras entre ellos.

La hora de salida llegó: Takao intentaba empezar una conversación a su lado, pero el peliverde tenía el ceño fruncido. El pelinegro temió que este manifestara que ya no volvería nuevamente. Por ello se siente impotente y molesto consigo mismo pues le parece que tampoco hizo demasiado por aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿No hay practica hoy día? ¿Porque está viniendo conmigo?

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Takao.

—Voy a acompañarte…—respondió como si no tuviera importancia

—No quiero que abandones el equipo por mi culpa. Escucha, no quiero enterarme que lo estás haciendo. Vas a ir y practicar hasta que no te quede aliento, te volverlas el capitán y guiaras al equipo a la final del interhigh ¿entiendes?

La mirada de su pareja, a la que usualmente tenía que elevar el rostro para enfrentarla, le miró con orden.

—Pero, Shin-chan...

—Si no vas a cumplir con lo tuyo, no volveré a la escuela. Puedo perfectamente llamar un taxi e irme solo.

Takao contuvo sus lágrimas. Debería ser más fuerte. El amo el básquet, aun lo hace; pero sus sentimientos por Midorima le hacen sentir que no esta bien volver a entrenar sin este. Como si fuera una forma de estar a mano con lo que el destino había decidido para su novio.

—Vete ´nanodayo.

Takao apretó sus puños y sonrió asintiendo.

—Pero primero quiero verte tomar ese taxi.

El peliverde asintió. Un taxi paro frente a ellos, sus padres habían contratado un servicio que lo llevaría y traería de la casa a la escuela y viceversa.

Takao se despidió con una mano alzada. Cuando ya no vio el taxi de su novio, se apretó el uniforme. Se sintió frustrado. No entendía que más podía hacer. Sin embargo cumplió su promesa y se dirigió al gimnasio. Ese día se exigió el doble y lo hizo a los demás. No porque ya no tuvieran a Midorima descansarían. Darían todo su esfuerzo por llegar a la final y enfrentarse a las otras potencias. Aun si eso parecía imposible.

…..

Había quedado con Kuroko, Aomine y Momoi el encontrarse en el clásico fast food de hamburguesas. Sin embargo va retrasado. No es su culpa, a pesar de ese día no haber tenido entrenamiento en el club, o más bien no haber podido asistir fue porque tuvo que cumplir con una sesión de modelaje. La cual finalmente se retrasó más de lo debido.

No quería pesar sobre ello, pero realmente ya debe de decidir: universidad, basquetbol o modelaje. No podría seguir llevando los tres de manera descuidada y sin concentrarse en uno solo. Uno afectaría al otro. La semana pasada se hizo una esguince, muy común entre los deportistas, por sobre exigirse en un partido de práctica y por ese motivo tuvo que faltar a clase y a un examen importante, además de ello tuvo que cancelar varias sesiones de fotografía, perjudicando a sus hermanas quienes eran sus manager.

Estas le habían dado una plática seria. Él siempre ha sido el consentido de ellas, pero era hora de que tomara una decisión. Sin embargo le gusta el basquetbol y el modelaje. ¿Podría llevar ambos? Aunque su madre quiere que ingrese a una buena universidad.

Con seguridad podría tener una buena carrera de básquet, es decir tiene talento, pero podría ser lo suficientemente bueno. Dejó de pensar en aquello cuando vislumbró la puerta del Magic Burger. Ahí sentados ve a Kuroko y Aomine, extrañamente Momoi no esta con ellos. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera ingresar, Kuroko toma la mano del otro y este no la aparta. Ambos parecen sumergidos en la conversación que llevan.

— ¡Ki-chan!

Su amiga le saludo desde atrás de él. Aparentemente ella no había llegado con Aomine, lo cual era inusual.

— ¿Por qué no viniste con Aominecchi?

Ella sonríe amable.

—Dai-chan ya no entrena con el equipo. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Esta seleccionado.

Había olvidado ese detalle. Aomine ya no juega a nivel de preparatoria, este se había decidido por dedicarse profesionalmente al básquet; por lo cual había sido convocado por un club famoso y entrena con la selección japonesa.

—Es verdad, Momocchi—fingió sonreír.

Aquello le da una sensación un poco amarga. Cada vez lo siente más lejos.

No quiso admitirlo durante muchos años. Es decir, salió con varias chicas en la secundaria aunque realmente con ninguna tuvo una relación de verdad. En la preparatoria decidió dimitir de cualquier confesión. Y así permaneció. Cuando salió solo con los miembros de Kaijo a buscar citas, simplemente uso sus influencias de modelo para conseguir que sus amigos salieran, pero para él nada. Quizás debió darse cuenta de ello ¿no?

Su amiga tomo su mano y lo jalo dentro del local. Saludaron con una sonrisa a ambos.

—Kurokocchi es raro verte sin Kagamicchi—comenta como si no tuviera importancia, pero realmente quiere saber. Por un momento pensó que la intromisión de Kagami sería una ayuda para que Kuroko y Aomine dejaran aquella extraña relación del pasado.

Nunca supo si de verdad habían sido más que amigos, pero siempre fueron tan raros, esas miradas tan profundas que se dirigieron…

— ¿Por qué bakagami tendría que estar aquí?—respondió brusco Aomine.

Se vio enfrentado por su mirada tan penetrante. Parece que realmente le molesto por ello. "Por supuesto, Aominecchi esta celoso"

Ve como la mano de Kuroko va al hombro de este, intentando calmarlo. Kise aprieta los dientes, intentando ser el mismo de siempre, pero no es fácil. No desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por el peliazul. Y es realmente una putada del destino. Él bello chico rubio se enamoró de quien definitivamente no debía. Aomine era un heterosexual hecho y derecho, con un gusto por las mujeres intenso: Y aun así cree con certeza que si por alguien se volvió gay o bisexual ese fue Kuroko.

—Kise-kun, Kagami-kun no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Además está muy ocupado ahora.

A pesar de tener casi el mismo semblante; hay algo que parece sombrío en su rostro… ¿tristeza y frustración acaso?

—Tetsu, Kise es un idiota. Solo terminemos con lo que vinimos a hacer.

¿Por qué era tan cruel y duro con él? Siempre lo ha sido. Había momentos en los que parecía amble, en los que su corazón parecía al fin darle un espacio, aunque sea de amigos. Como el día del accidente de Midorimacchi, en el cual, este permitió que se aferre a él, incluso dejó que llorase sobre su ropa, le arropo con tanto cuidado que creyó estar en sueño. Por supuesto no pudo disfrutarlo demasiado, pues el dolor por su amigo peliverde era muy fuerte. Se pone en su lugar e inevitablemente entra en pánico.

—Lo siento, Kurokocchi.

—No te preocupes.

Su rostro seguía teniendo poco color, pero parece un tanto más vivaz.

—Bien, chicos. Akashi-kun, quiso que nos reuniéramos para hablar seriamente sobre Midorima-kun.

— ¿Por qué no está él y Murasakibara?

—Akashi-kun está ocupado y Murasakibara está en trámite de sus papeles y pasaporte para irse a Norteamerica.

Todos ya saben que ni bien finalice el año escolar, Murasakibara se marchará a Estados Unidos al lado de Himuro, con quien tenía una relación a distancia desde que este se marchó.

Kise envidia esa forma tan inocente de su amigo de amar. Tan capaz de dar todo por la persona que ama, de buscar una forma de hacer planes con esta. Y realmente antes no lo hubiera hecho, él es alguien que ama su libertad, no se cree capaz de hacer lo mismo. Y sin embargo, tan egoísta como es, desea que alguien lo haga por él

—Antes que nada debe quedar claro que cuando veamos a Midorima-kun nada de miradas de tristeza. Para eso estamos aquí—Habló Kuroko.

La tarde pasó intentando entender la información de Momoi sobre el estado de su amigo. Debían de aprender cómo tratarlo, como volver a incluirlo en el grupo. No pueden dejarlo solo ni lo desean. Kise se sintió un poco abrumado, pero a pesar de que no se esforzaría por nadie; por las personas que quería sí que lo haría.

Cuando se retiraron del fast food, extrañamente Momoi se fue para un lado mientras que Kuroko y Aomine se marcharon solos para otro. Kise se marchó por su cuenta a su casa, sintiendo un gran dolor. Sin embargo decidió intentar dejar de darle vueltas. A Midorima le costó caro aceptar su gusto por un hombre, él no quería que le pasase algo malo. Sus padres… no sabe cómo se tomarían algo así. Además si decide entrar a la industria como modelo, será aún peor.

Por otro lado, Kuroko y Aomine caminan lado a lado en silencio.

—Gracias por escucharme, Aomine-kun. — habló de pronto Kuroko con sinceridad.

—Deberías dejarme partirle la cara a ese idiota.

El peli celeste rio: Sabía que su amigo está dispuesto a eso y más por él, lo cual le enternece.

—Sin embargo. Debo de resondrarte por lo que te haces a ti mismo.

—Tetsu ya hablamos de eso—respondió cortante. —No me importa que te gusten los chicos. Pero así como eres, voy a cuidar que estés con el correcto. Pero deja ya de insistir con el tema de Kise.

—Aomine-kun, así como tú te preocupas por mí yo lo hago por ti.

El peliazul resopló cansado de la insistencia del más bajo. Toda la tarde, antes de que los demás llegasen habían hablado al respecto: Definitivamente no era homosexual, su gusto por los hombres se limitó a una admiración por Kuroko en el pasado, a quien quería como un hermano en la actualidad. Le gustan las chicas y ahora que cada vez se abre paso en la liga nacional no va a permitirse dudar de su sexualidad. Aomine apoya a sus amigos y está dispuesto a partirle la cara a quien se burle de ellos, a Midorima, Kuroko, incluso Akashi, Murasakibara y Kise; pero él no entra en el mismo costal.

—No podrás engañarte por mucho tiempo, Aomine-kun.

El otro resopla, posa su mano sobe la cabeza del otro y la aplasta como un juego.

—Te has vuelto muy ruidoso. Ve, tu casa ya está cerca.

El más bajo asintió resoplando. Observó cómo su amigo se despedía con una mano. Kuroko desea que pronto sus amigos aclaren sus sentimientos, sobre todo Aomine pues está seguro que Kise no esperara por siempre.

* * *

Notas finales: Bien nos leemos pronto en dos semanas pero quizás para este fin de semana, para los que siguen mi otro fanfic de knb, pueda subir el nuevo capitulo. Nos leemos!


End file.
